<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karry Universe- Rae's Journal by KarryBeta, KarryMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679523">Karry Universe- Rae's Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta'>KarryBeta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster'>KarryMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karry Universe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Diary/Journal, F/M, Karry, Millma Verse, Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisis is coming and Kara and Barry find out their now dead Rae knew more than she let on. Following her journal, that only Barry can read, they adventure through the multiverse to find something Rae left behind on one of the worlds she visited before them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Winn Schott Jr./Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karry Universe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page</p><p>Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World</p><p>Note: Before you get excited, Karry Universe is NOT back for the next plot. I'm giving you some fluff content before the story comes back later on with plot that will be more journey-centric.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- August 2020-</p><p>Barry tossed the orange basketball into the hoop.</p><p>“Hey!" Barry called as Star jumped off the floor and caught the ball before it got into the hoop; since leaving Disney after Amelia and Winn’s wedding, the family had gone back to the Lake House to spend the summer there. It helped as they were refurbishing the penthouse anyway.</p><p>Now though, Barry had put a basketball hoop up for Star, who enjoyed all sports. “We agreed no powers,” he told his daughter.</p><p>“Yeah, when I am playing on a team. This is just me and you, dad,” Star said with a smirk, holding the basketball in her hands.</p><p> “Oh, is that how we’re playing it?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow and then ran, phasing the ball through Star's hands, and tossing it into the hoop at superspeed. Star stood there for a moment, dumbstruck as the ball landed on the floor and Barry picked it up. “Want to go back to no powers?”</p><p> “Umm… Yes please,” Star said, a little taken aback as Barry tossed the ball back to her.</p><p>“Nice game," It was Romana who had come out since to watch.</p><p> “Yeah, I beat Papa Barry,” Star said with a smile.</p><p> “Okay, time for a break,” Barry said, with a smile. “Play horse with your sister - and don’t be nasty about it.” Romana wasn’t the biggest sports player after all and Star could beat her in any sport. Barry had to remind his daughter to have fun with Romana instead of being competitive.</p><p> “What’s horse?” Romana asked as Barry stepped away and to the table, watching as Star explained the rules of horse to her sister. Basically, one person made a shot into the hoop and if they made it the other person had to copy the shot. If that person did not make the shot they got one of the letters that spelt out horse. The first person to get all the letters lost.</p><p><em>You let her win, </em>Kara thought to Barry, coming out of the house with some lemonade. Barry took the glass offered to him.</p><p><em>A little, </em>Barry thought back with a wry smile. <em>You know, I might not have a son yet, but Star is my little tomboy. </em>Barry got to have that bond with Star. He had always loved it with his father when he was young before, Henry went to jail, and was glad he could pay that forward with Star now.</p><p><em>To be fair, a son might not like all the stuff Star does, </em>Kara pointed out and Barry had to nod at that. “I thought Alura and Nora were with you,” Kara added, worriedly.</p><p>Barry stood up straight at that. He had thought the twins were with Kara. The pair looked around fast, but it took them a moment to find the little speed trail: Nora and Alura were running on top of the water on the lake! They had discovered the ability to run on water this trip and the couple had not been able to stop them.</p><p>“I got it,” Barry sighed, running out and onto the water, grabbing the twins and running them back, hoping no one saw it.</p><p>“Where are Krypto and Hex?” Barry asked after he had to two girls safely back at the house. The two animals were good at keeping an eye on the girls.</p><p> “Prime and Mutant,” Kara said. Barry rolled his eyes at this but laughed.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>A few days later, Barry and Kara had run back to Central City for the opening of STAR Gaming and Toys' official store. They had brought their kids with them and were currently standing inside the finished building. The bottom two levels of the building were a big store - comparable in size to some other more established toy stores.</p><p>There was also a large video game section with a virtual realty experience. A plague on it read: ‘For Cisco Ramon’.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Kara said aloud with a smile.</p><p>“Beebo!” Alura and Nora yelled, the twins running for the toys; Barry went to grab the two, to stop them from running at superspeed and also to stop them from knocking down the display.</p><p>“Purple and pink Beebos too,” Barry told the twins. “Slightly different names as well: Beeba and Beppo, after New Justice’s monkey.”</p><p> “Beebo!” The two kids were persistent, and Barry rolled his eyes. It seemed the twins didn’t care for the different names in the new Beebo family Barry had created.</p><p>“Yes, of course, we’ll be taking some home. I already got bags in the back,” Barry said to the girls, having given the store manager a list of toys and video games being released with the store opening to put in the back for them.</p><p>“Papa Barry, can we play the virtual experience?” Romana asked.</p><p>“Yes, that why we’re here so early,” Barry smirked. “We’re getting first crack at those machines.” Romana and Star gave a smile and high fived each other, running to the machine. The store employee who was working the machine got them set up and turned on a game.</p><p>“Me!” Alura called out and Nora followed along.</p><p>“Sorry, you two,” Kara said, taking the sisters from Barry so he could join their daughters as the third player instead. Kara didn’t care for videogames as much Barry, Star, and Romana so she would watch the girls.</p><p>Alura and Nora gave a pout at being left out, but Krypto and Hex gave a bark and meow. The animals were still good at distracting the girls, who never got bored of playing with them.</p><p>Kara putting them down to let them play with the two as Barry, Star, and Romana finished off their time in the virtual experience. It was simply one of their videogames, only reimagined for active control - Barry, Romana, and Star were wearing goggles, gloves, and boots that controlled their character inside the game. It wasn’t something feasible to sell yet for at home use, but maybe one day. At least it made a good item for in-store use.</p><p>“That was good,” Barry said after he was done. “Almost time to cut the opening ribbon.”</p><p>“You can take the honor,” Kara said, and Barry smiled. Star and Romana were talking excitingly about what they had done in the game as the group went outside where a crowd had since gathered.</p><p>Barry smiled at the crowd of people waiting.</p><p>“Well, this has been coming for a while for STAR Gaming and Toys,” Barry addressed the crowd. “Thank you all for being here. Now…” Barry took the big scissors from Caitlin - a bunch of politicians and even some celebrities had offered to come down and do the grand opening, but Barry had wanted to do it himself. He cut the ribbon, pausing for a moment so Caitlin could take a picture of him with the scissors and then let everyone in.</p><p> “Good turn out,” Caitlin said as Ronnie and Cody went into the store, Jenny with them as well. Garfield was safely in Caitlin’s arm and said hi to his friends. The three toddlers chatting to each other.</p><p>“You could have told us Jenny wanted to come,” Kara said. “We would have let you guys in early access to get a virtual experience ahead of time.”</p><p>“Cody showed up this morning wanting to join and then got Ronnie and Jenny got excited to go,” Caitlin said. “Really last minute. How are Star and Romana doing?”</p><p> “Good,” Kara said.</p><p> “No nightmares or anything after what happened with the Second Chance Killer?” Caitlin asked, but knew from Kara’s face there had been some.</p><p> “They’ve been through worse,” Kara sighed, and Caitlin nodded, knowing that. “It will just take time.”</p><p> “We should consider finding someone who we can trust to tell our secret who they can talk to. Might help Clark and Lois with Jason too,” Caitlin suggested.</p><p>“You find that person and let us know,” Kara smirked, knowing Barry had taken Star and Romana back in to play and smiled at the emotions coming from Barry as she went back in to see everyone having a good time.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>“It’s nice having you over Aunt Astra, Uncle Ha,” Kara said.</p><p>Astra and Ha had flown out to the Lake House to have dinner with the family after getting Karen and KJ set up in Italy. The college was glad to let Karen keep the dog on her and KJ might fly back sometimes to be Power Dog with Connor anyway - the dog liking being a superhero more than Karen did right now.</p><p>“Always nice to be with you, little one,” Astra said, hugging Kara.</p><p>“Mama Kara,” Romana spoke up. “Can I play my guitar for everyone?”</p><p> “Sure,” Kara said. “Let us just put the dirty plates away. Go get set up.”</p><p>Romana obeyed, going to the living room area to set up her guitar. Star took Alura and Nora by the hand to keep them busy with Krypto and Hex. “We could help…” Ha was cut off by Barry and Kara speeding everything clean in seconds. “Never mind.” Ha laughed as he and Astra followed the two into the living room.</p><p>Romana was ready with her guitar by now.</p><p>“What are you going to play for us?” Barry asked.</p><p>“Disney!” Alura and Nora yelled out together and started clapping.</p><p> “Disney,” Star agreed with her sisters, joining in on the chant.</p><p>“Have any Disney sheet music ready?” Kara asked with a small giggle.</p><p>“One,” Romana said. “Papa Barry, want to sing it while I play?”</p><p> “Oh,” Barry said with a smirk to Kara as he went closer to Romana. “What are we doing?” Barry leaned down as Romana whispered it in his ear. Barry smiling.</p><p> “Any idea?” Astra asked Kara.</p><p>“Barry’s blocking me,” Kara said, wondering herself why Romana asked Barry and not her - the only reason she could think was it being a song a guy normally sang without a girl. That did lessen the choices a lot. “Are you two ready?”</p><p>“Yeah ready,” Barry said and gave Romana a wink as Romana started to play the familiar music.</p><p>“When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you.” Kara smiled. This was definitely more a Barry song than a Kara song. “If your heart is in your dreams. No request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star. As dreamer do. Fate is kind. She brings to those who love. The sweet fulfillment of their secret longings.”</p><p>Alura and Nora ran to their dad, and Barry took them into his lap as he continued to sing. “Like a bolt out of the blue. Fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star your dreams come true.” Barry went back into the chorus as Romana kept playing - the pair sounding good together as they finished up the song.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Astra said, clapping her approval.</p><p> “Again!” Nora and Alura demanded and Barry laughed.</p><p>“No,” Barry said to the two, who pouted at that. “You really got good at the guitar,” he added to Romana.</p><p>“Good enough to play the King’s guitar?” Romana asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Barry said with a raise eyebrow. Elvis’s guitar they had claimed at Vegas was in the Lake House, hung on a wall.</p><p>“I want to learn other instruments, maybe the piano,” Romana said, turning to Kara.</p><p>“We’ll see if you can get the time to learn another one,” Kara said with a nod.</p><p>The group spent some more time talking; the girls showing off things to Astra and Ha, but soon it was time for all four girls to go to bed.</p><p>Kara and Barry got them into their rooms with Hex and Krypto taking their spot in Nora and Alura’s room.</p><p>When they were done, Kara and Barry sat with Astra and Ha.</p><p>“So, what do you want to talk about?” Kara asked. “For real this time.”</p><p>“It’s about the shrunken city of Kandor,” Astra said and the two looked at each other. “We know we don’t know how to unshrink it yet, but Zor is getting close. We have been thinking on how it would work.”</p><p>Kara raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. “From some scans we are certain the people would be the same as Zor - some enhanced strength and senses but not like us,” Ha explained. “More like a Daxamite under the yellow sun.”</p><p>“That’s nothing to laugh about,” Barry said, and Ha gave a nod.</p><p>“Obviously, we need to make them a planet of their own. Terraform it,” Astra said and Kara nodding, agreeing to this. “But we also think we can keep them in this solar system. New Krypton, somewhere on the moons of Jupiter or nearby - and we can take some of the DNA from animals in the Sanctuary and mutate them so they will not take all the powers either. Keep the full powered ones here.”</p><p>“It's possible,” Kara said, thinking. If they introduced the same radiation on DNA that Kandor went through, it should do the same and not harm the animals. “We already discussed making New Krypton eventually, when we can unshrink the city.”</p><p>“But we also have been thinking of our future,” Astra spoke. “Karen is away at school now, so we were thinking, when New Krypton is ready, we’d move there. Settle down. Have that kid of our own we have been talking about.”</p><p>“I figured once we got Kandor back, you would,” Kara said sadly. “It would be weird not having you on Earth. But you’d be close enough.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t think I am letting my little ones not see me often,” Astra said, going over and hugging Kara. “I want to see you, Karen, and your kids all the time.”</p><p>“Plus, this is still several years off,” Ha stated, and Kara nodded. Not only did they need to unshrink the city, but they also had to figure out what planet to give them and terraform it - the terraforming took a little over a year to complete, with Titania almost done now. Kara and Barry had already revealed plans this summer for STAR to terraform two more moons as well for Earth.</p><p>“Well, no need to overthink the future,” Barry said with a smile. “Would you two like to stay the night?”</p><p> “I’d love to, but Sara and Alex asked us to watch their kids tomorrow,” Astra said with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Those three are like our little ones too,” Ha said with a laugh; hugging Kara and Barry goodbye as they went to fly off.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>A few days later, Kara and Barry came into the Lake House to find Clark in the back with the kids.</p><p>Musty, Morgan, and Goofy were with them and they were playing. Kara laughed at the scene of the kids gaining up on Clark with water guns. Clark was playing along like he was dying as they squirted him.</p><p>“Okay enough,” Kara said happily. “Go kill each other now,” The kids gave a nod and continued their war with each other, leaving their uncle alone.</p><p>Krypto was in the pool with Alura and Nora, who were in their little tubes watching. Krypto was keeping an eye on them as everyone else played. The twins would yell out to him to play with them while Goofy also joined in, splashing around.</p><p>“Having fun?” Barry asked.</p><p>“More than I have in a while,” Clark said with a smile.</p><p>“Where’s Ella and Jason?” Barry asked, having expected Clark to have them.</p><p>“Ella is in a two-week summer program at her school. She loves it,” Clark said. “And Jason is with Lois on a field trip.” Clark gave a frown but then shook his head. “Actually, Kara can I have a word with you alone?”</p><p>“Just dry off first and come inside,” Kara said, thinking to Barry to watch the group. Barry agreed, taking Clark’s water gun from him, and joining Morgan against the girls - much to Alura and Nora amusement. Nora sent out a freeze breath at the boys.</p><p>Clark flew up and fast to dry off in seconds and ran into the house. Kara had taken out a cake and cut a piece.</p><p>“This seemed liked a cake-talk,” Kara said, and Clark smiled at this cousin. “Sorry it’s not as good as Rae's.”</p><p> “It’s good enough,” Clark said, taking the piece.</p><p>“So?” Kara asked.</p><p>“I was wondering something about Krypton that’s not listed in the Fortress,” Clark said, and Kara raised an eyebrow. “And I feel more comfortable asking you and not Zor or Astra.” Kara nodded. “Were there Kryptonian mental illnesses? Maybe something like Autism?”</p><p>“Long ago,” Kara said with a nod. “But Krypton genetically got rid of mental disorders - at least the ones to a bad degree. There were people like Morgan who could function in society but were a bit childlike. Morgan is fine though.”</p><p>“It’s not about Morgan,” Clark said. “Jason has weird fits of anger and his intelligent is not where it should be for a Kryptonian. But it doesn’t exactly fit any Earth mental disease, so we thought maybe Krypton…”</p><p>“It’s possible the Kryptonian and human combination did make a new mental disease that Ella and the others skipped,” Kara voiced, and Clark frowned at this. “But honestly, I think Jason's anger is simpler than that. He was born first. He got all the attention from us for most of his early life. Ella took some but not that much. Then the clones came. Then, I had kids and everyone else started to have their kids. Remember when I said I was pregnant? He was sad he would not be my little one anymore. I think we spoiled him too much and now he’s not the center of our universes, he’s upset.”</p><p>“That’s what we thought, but it’s just feeling too much now,” Clark nodded, and Kara frowned too.</p><p>“I wish there was more I could do,” Kara said.</p><p>“You have done enough,” Clark said, going to hug his cousin. “So, what did the multiverse need you for?” Kara and Barry had called him here to babysit because they had needed to go world hopping.</p><p>“Oh, our SuperEarth counterparts got the full bond and wanted a crash course in how to deal with it,” Kara smirked, and Clark actually laughed. “Amelia mentioned it before. She was there when it was created. Weirdly, SuperEarth needs us a lot lately.”</p><p>“But of course,” Clark said, "you do seem like the center of the multiverse sometimes. Now, I better go help Barry and Morgan defeat the girls," and Clark turned to leave</p><p>“Three against two is not fair!” Kara yelled out after Clark.</p><p>“Then you better put on a bathing suit and join,” Clark said with a smirk and Kara stuck out her tongue, but laughed.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>It was early morning when Barry came up behind Kara and kissed her.</p><p>"I can’t believe the summer is almost over,” Barry moaned; August only had a few weeks left and then summer vacation would be done. The couple had thought about keeping Romana and Star on home schooling a bit longer so they could stay by the lake, but they felt returning to normal life was best for everyone.</p><p>Besides, their penthouse was done with the refurbishment and STAR Co. needed them - while Kara and Barry had been working remotely throughout the summer, they really should get back to their vast enterprise.</p><p>“I know,” Kara said. “But we can always come back next summer.”</p><p>“Or maybe spend next summer in one of our other houses,” Barry said and Kara gave a smirk; Barry had bought a house in Disney World’s Golden Oaks, like he said he would, and also bought a house in Italy. He figured they could use that to visit Karen and let Karen use it to get away from college if she ever wanted. “I was also thinking Hawaii... Maybe get a villa or something.”</p><p>“How many houses do we need?” Kara asked.</p><p>“We’re billionaires. Actually, according to Forbes, we’re the richest people on Earth and a lot of other people own a lot more land than us,” Barry reasoned, and Kara gave a nod to that. It was true.</p><p>“Well we’re certainly not running out of money anytime soon. The deal with Disney for Disney Titania was finalized last night. We got the signed paperwork this morning,” Kara said, and Barry smiled.</p><p>“What exactly does the deal comprise?” Barry asked. Kara was more the dealmaker after all, and the one who had been negotiating for businesses to set up on Titania. Disney was the biggest one though after all - giving a better offer than Universal or Six Flags.</p><p>“They get to make one park the size of Magic Kingdom on Titania and a larger one on a future bigger planet or moon we terraform,” Kara said, and Barry nodded, liking that bit. “They also get a hotel and area to house employees. Disney has also signed a contract to help uphold natural habitats and land for the wildlife. We are making a spaceship station in Disney World for them and they are buying several space crafts, plus robots, from us. We’re getting a pretty big payday soon, plus we’re going to own 30 percent of the Titania park and any park they make on a future world of ours. Which means life time annual passes.”</p><p>“And Splash Mountain?” Barry asked. The water ride had become a family favorite.</p><p>“They agreed to build the water ride on, Titania but it’s going to be the only ride the same as their other parks. I don’t know their full plans, but they want to do something Hercules-related and they also want to add something Justice League, since the Justice League protected the Magic Kingdom not long ago. Of course, we’re in talks about letting them do that. Us owning part of the parks makes it easier for them.”</p><p>“Wow. Okay then," Barry was impressed and don't know what to say to this. "Now that that’s over, how about we go swimming?” Barry said and Kara turned to finally see Barry had put on a speedo.</p><p>“Barry, the girls…?” Kara said.</p><p>“Are eating breakfast in front of the TV with Krypto and Hex,” Barry pointed out. “If they need us, they can come get us.” Barry smiled as he switched to his mind. <em>Come on, get on a bikini and let's have some husband and wife time. </em></p><p><em>Sounds like a plan, </em>Kara thought back to Barry, getting up to go get her bathing suit when Barry disappeared in a bright white light.</p><p>“What...?” Kara looked around but Barry was nowhere. She couldn’t even sense him through the bond. "That's not good…"</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>“Hello?” Barry called out. He was on some type platform in a black space. It was weird.</p><p> “Hello,” it was another Barry who was fully dressed. “Why are you in a speedo?”</p><p>  “I was going for a swim,” Barry said back to his alternate. “What Earth are you?”</p><p> “Prime,” the other Barry commented back.</p><p> “Barry White-Two,” Barry-Blue said happily.</p><p> “That makes you Karry,” Barry White-Two chucked, knowing the unusual names Karry used for their Barry's. “Any idea where we are?”</p><p>Before Barry-Blue could respond though, Rae appeared. Barry knew immediately from the outfit that this was New Justice Rae.</p><p>“…this army of Kryptonians…!” Rae was saying, but then stopped, looking at the two Barrys.</p><p>“Something going on there, Rae?” Barry-Blue asked, concerned. He didn’t know what was before that sentence or what was going to come after, but the words ‘army of Kryptonians’ didn’t sound good.</p><p>“Fort Rozz,” Rae answered.</p><p>“Oh,” Barry-Blue said with a nod, remembering when he had to deal with Fort Rozz after he first woke up as the Flash. It had been a while since they had to round up one of those prisoners, as the DEO and Justice League had got all the escapees into custody, including all Kryptonians, long ago. “That explains it.”</p><p>“It does?” Barry White-Two paused, clearly confused.</p><p> “Of course, you don’t get it. Krypton is still alive for you. Means you don’t have to deal with their prison,” Barry-Blue said in realization.</p><p>“Oh, that makes you Prime,” Rae stated, figuring that out and Barry White-Two nodded, summoning his speed force outfit over his casual attire to prove it - it being different to Karry's or most known Barry's now. “And you're…" Rae turned to Barry-Blue, "Karry?” Barry-Blue smiled at the guess. “What’s with the speedo?”</p><p>Barry-White Two chuckled as Barry-Blue rolled his eyes. “I was about to go for a nice swim with my wife,” Barry-Blue commented coolly, annoyed over the question. There was nothing wrong with his speedo. “Before I ended up here. Wherever here is.”</p><p> “Yeah that was my next…” Rae stopped as there was a white light and another speedster appeared. Barry-Blue didn’t recognize this speedster in an unusual outfit with a sword on her hip, but the sword screamed Amazonian to Barry so he guessed this was the Rae of that world as she took off her helmet, giving the small group a look.</p><p>“This is more of you than I ever wanted to see,” Amazonian Rachel said as she looked at Barry-Blue, who ignored the giggles from the other two as he summoned his own speed force outfit - that was the last comment he wanted on his speedo! “Where are we?”</p><p>“Join the club. We don’t know,” Barry White-Two said as there was another white light and a Jay Garrick showed up. He was in the sitting position and for a moment teetered in that position before falling over, coffee and a newspaper in his hand - although the coffee spilled over the floor.</p><p>“Dad?” Rachel asked.</p><p> “Please say Alien Earth?” Rae muttered as Jay got up.</p><p> “Yeah,” Jay said, shaking himself off and holding out his arms to bring New Justice Rae into a hug, which she accepted. “And another one?” Jay smiled hugging Amazonian Rachel too, who smiled as well. “So, what’s going…?”</p><p>It was at that moment when another white light showed up with another Barry arriving. He was in cowboy hat and shoes and was holding a chicken. “Barry-White,” Barry-Blue said with a smile; he was the only Barry that Barry-Blue knew who worked on a farm and constantly looked like a cowboy.</p><p>“Barry-Blue,” Barry-White said back, blinking as Barry-Blue had to smile at that. Mutant was the only other Earth who really liked the nicknames that Karry loved.</p><p>“How many of you are going to show?” Amazonian Rachel asked, folding her arms</p><p>“Oh yeah, you don’t like Barry,” Rae said and Barry-Blue blinked, but then remembered when he had met Amazonian Barry, whom he called Barry-Silver. He had mentioned his Rachel's dislike of the Allens when he had first come.</p><p>“What <em>is</em> going on?” Barry-White now asked, ignoring the comments on Rachel not liking Barrys. Barry-Blue decided to ignore it too, for now. He might need to visit Amazonian eventually.</p><p>“That’s the ques…” Barry-White Two was cut off as there was another light and Roland Garrick appeared. He must have been sleeping because he was still in his pajamas and had been laying down.</p><p>“Ow,” Roe complained, rubbing his head as he stepped up. “Hi?”</p><p> “Hero?” Rae asked and Roe nodded. “How many more speedsters are going to magically show up here?”</p><p>“Where exactly is here?” Roe asked and received a glare at the question. “Okay no one knows.”</p><p>There was yet another white light and another Barry showed up. Like Jay he had been sitting but was in the middle of a conversation. “We can…” He was saying, but then he too, toppled over. “Oh, come on!” He looked around at the other speedsters. “Look, I like the multiverse. And Rae always good to see you.” Barry-Blue raised an eyebrow, so Rae knew this Barry well too, “but I am running a business! I was on a computer conference call with Belle and a client, I need a head’s up before….”</p><p>“None of us did this,” Jay said to the new Barry cutting him off, whom Barry-Blue realized had to be Barry-Red, or SuperEarth Barry. It was the only other Barry New Justice Rae knew well after all. She did always answer the phone with SuperEarth, Prime, or Karry. “We’re all as lost as you.” Every speedster there gave a vocal agreement.</p><p>There was a flash of light and another speedster appeared, hitting into Barry-White Two– and sending him flying. Barry-Blue shared a look with Barry-White at this, but neither said a thing.</p><p>“Ouch!” Barry-White Two complained, running back to the new speedster who had stopped. They took off their cowl to reveal a female with shoulder-length brown hair and pale skin. She looked familiar.</p><p>“Kandar and I were just… what just happened?” The female speedster asked, surprising Barry-Blue, who had expected another Rae.</p><p>“You’re certainly not a Rae,” Barry-White voiced Barry-Blue’s thoughts.</p><p>“No, I’m Bailey,” the woman stated. “Bailey Allen…” Barry-Blue nodded. That did explain things. He had never met his female alternate or twin sister but Kara had and shared the memories. Plus Amelia had spent a lot of time on their world.</p><p>“Nice to see you again,” Rae said and Bailey gave Rae a nod.</p><p>“What happened?” Bailey asked.</p><p>“I brought you here,” a new voice spoke, and appearing out of the darkness on the platform was a man with dark skin and a strange blue outfit. Barry-Blue recognized him instantly as anger flared up at the appearance of The Monitor.</p><p>“You!” Barry-Blue snapped. “You dare show your face to me! After everything you did to my world!”</p><p>“I guess you know him?” Barry-White Two asked Barry-Blue.</p><p>“He is the Monitor,” Barry-Blue retorted “He woke up the Second Chance Killer. He brought Zoom to my world. He’s the reason Rae is dead! He’s been testing our worlds.”</p><p>“His Rae. Obviously,” New Justice’s Rae had quickly pointed out.</p><p>“Since when does Karry have a Rae?” Barry-White Two muttered.</p><p>“Do you tell no one what happens on your world?” New Justice Rae joked to Barry-Blue, who rounded on her.</p><p>“I told you,” Barry-Blue told Rae.</p><p>“Sorry, but are you Mar Novu?” Barry-Red asked, confusing Barry-Blue at the name. “The one Enchantress mentioned?”</p><p>“Mar Novu, the Monitor… I have had many names,” the Monitor finally spoke, although quite calmly, obviously bemused by the conversation that had gone on between the speedsters. “An Infinite Crisis is coming. I know some of you have heard of this, while some have not. The multiverse will face a deadly threat – one it will barely survive,” the Monitor stepped forward, everyone quiet now. “And you all have a part to play… as for billions to live speedsters must die.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Post Chapter Note: And that’s it! You should recognize the last scene if you read Sigma’s SuperEarth story. But anyway, hope this fluff chapter was nice for you all. The net 6 chapters of Karry are going to be very mission-orientated since it’s leading up to Crisis. But it won’t come soon as New Justice comes first, where you will find out more about what’s happening on Fort Rozz with New Justice… and find there’s more to our Crisis event than meets the eye.</p><p>3000 Review Reward Vote: so, originally I was going to end the vote I started in the last chapter with this chapter, but I have decided to end it next week when New Justice/Prime story premiere. It means you have one more week to cast your vote IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY. I will be checking to make sure I get no repeats. Also please no spamming as guest reviews. I know it’s one person when I get a bunch together for the same choice anonymously and will not count any of those votes should that happen.</p><p>Current Votes:</p><p>Amelia/Winn: 3</p><p>Clark/Lois: 9</p><p>Caitlin/Crystal: 7</p><p>Ray/Lucy: 1</p><p>Oliver/Laurel 1</p><p>Thea and JT: 5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Rae We Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a mystery warning Barry and Kara head to a different world to see if they can get more information, but they find out their late Rae left them a mystery that needs to be solved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page</p><p>Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World</p><p>Instagram: MillmaVerse</p><p>Note 1: The start of this chapter takes place immediately after Barry was taken by the Monitor, as you're about to find out. Also, if you haven't read the first chapter of Bounty Earth, I would suggest going to read that first, then come back here.</p><p>Note 2: This segment takes place during the same time as 'Crisis of the League' - it was teased in that just slightly too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Mid August-</p><p>Previously on Karry Universe…</p><p>"Now that that's over, how about we go swimming?" Barry asked, having discussed getting a new holiday home and their deal with Disney on Titania with Kara, who looked to finally see Barry had put on a speedo.</p><p>"Barry, the girls…?" Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Are eating breakfast in front of the TV with Krypto and Hex," Barry pointed out. "If they need us, they can come get us." Barry smiled as he switched to his mind. <em>Come on, get on a bikini and let's have some husband and wife time.</em></p><p><em>Sounds like a plan</em>, Kara thought back to Barry, getting up to go get her bathing suit when Barry suddenly disappeared in a bright white light.</p><p>"What...?" Kara looked around but Barry was nowhere. She couldn't even sense him through the bond. "That's not good…" she looked around, over to the kids in the next room, they were too engulfed in their TV shows and hadn't realized Barry had disappeared.</p><p>Before she could call in help, Barry however, reappeared. He wasn't in his speedo anymore but was in his speed force outfit.</p><p><em>What happened? </em>Kara thought to her husband as she brought him into a hug and kissed him. With that, Barry shared the memory of the other speedster's in the strange place of the Monitor's, plus the being's warning about speedsters dying in Crisis. <em>You've barely been gone five seconds, how did all that happen?! </em>Kara added in concern.</p><p><em>He must be outside of time, or something like that. I'm sorry, but I have to go to New Justice, </em>Barry thought to Karry giving her a kiss before running off, Kara feeling a steely determination at this now.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>It was a short time later when Barry came back to the Lake House. Kara had got the girls playing for the day, more to distract her than anything else.</p><p>"Rae and Barry-White Two are going into the Speed Force to ask her for help," Barry explained to his wife, without so much of a hello.</p><p>"You want to do something too?" Kara knew, and Barry nodded. "What are you thinking?"</p><p>"This entire thing is with the multiverse," Barry voiced. "Maybe someone who multiverse jumps would know something. Remember that Earth that visited here a while back?"</p><p>"Bounty?" Kara asked; during the Second Chance Killer problem, but before Zoom had shown up, they had received a visit from a world called Bounty – the Rae and Barry of that world had come looking for a villain of theirs that had world hopped. Kara had helped them captured that villain and they had left. More importantly, it seemed like world hopping was their thing, so they could know more.</p><p>"They world hop a lot. Maybe they know something," Barry confirmed.</p><p>"Want to go head on over?" Kara asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Barry nodded. "But need a babysitter for the girls..." Kara and Barry nodded at one another as Barry ran out and returned a moment later, to a surprised Caitlin who had Garfield and Jenny.</p><p>"Watch the girls," Kara and Barry said together before running out; Krypto and Hex ran out to follow their masters.</p><p>"I have a life you know!" Caitlin spluttered, but her bosses were gone already as she sighed to herself, looking around as Jenny ran off, fast to join her friends with watching TV as Caitlin sighed before putting Garfield down to join Alura and Nora and taking out her cellphone to tell Ronnie where she was.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>On Bounty, Rae was sitting in the headquarters, looking up to see if there was anyone worthwhile to track – Samuel the eagle was there as well as Kara was busy.</p><p>That was when she got an alert to an incoming portal, and a Kara and Barry appeared with a Kryptonian dog and a cat. Bounty Rae paused for a moment as she looked the pair over.</p><p>"You're Karry, right?" Rae asked, recognizing the Kara outfit she had only seen on Karry. It was unique, being darker blue than usual Supergirls, with pants instead of a skirt, and red stripes going down the waste.</p><p>"That would be us," Barry stated as a ruckus started, unexpectedly; Hex had tried to attack Samuel, it seemed, and the Kryptonian bird had not taken nicely to it.</p><p>"Hex!" Kara yelled, but the cat didn't listen. Krypto jumped up and grabbed his friend and gave the bird a growl to back off; he kept hold of Hex so the cat could not attack either.</p><p>"Samuel!" Rae added as the bird gave a screech and went back to his perch. She sighed as she turned back to the Karry couple. "So, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Are you busy right now?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Not really," Rae shrugged. "Things have been a bit slow since June and me decided to split the bakery. It's closed at the moment while the paperwork goes through, but good thing too though, since Kara is pregnant – although she's taking a rest, so I take care of this."</p><p>"You and Kara are married right?" Kara asked, and Rae nodded. "And… Barry gave you the sperm?"</p><p>"Correct," Rae nodded. "So?"</p><p>"Can we go see your Barry too? He might need to hear this as well," Barry decided.</p><p>"Sure. Follow me," Rae said with a shrug and ran out. Barry, Kara, Krypto, and Hex following close by, leaving Samuel alone.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"Wait, why are you going out?" Bounty Barry asked the four women in front of him; he was at his mom's and Uncle Jay's house when Jessica, June, Caitlin, and Crystal had showed up, Jessica having just handed over Sebastian.</p><p>"Well Caitlin is about to burst any day now," Jessica explained matter-of-factly. It was true as Caitlin was at nine months. "And Crystal getting along. We're going to have a solo-Barry's kids mom day, and since you're the daddy, you watch the kids who are born."</p><p>"But…" Barry said, pausing, not sure how else to answer.</p><p>"You know should we have invited Kara and Rae?" It was June who asked it. "I mean yeah, Barry just donated the sperm to them, but their twins are technically Barry's kids too. They should count in our…" June was cut off when in a flash Rae was in the room with another speedster, Kara, and a dog and cat. "Oh, speak of the devils."</p><p>"Wait, Kara you got your powers back?" Caitlin was the one who said it.</p><p>"What?" Kara paused at the question.</p><p>"And who is… Another Barry?" Crystal asked. "Multiverse."</p><p>"Yeah, they are from Karry Universe," Rae explained.</p><p>"This got even more interesting," it was Jay who was coming out of the kitchen with Nora as Karry Barry unsummoned his cowl, so his face wasn't covered, but he was still in his speed force speedster outfit. He was literally just in a speedo still underneath the outfit, after all. "How do we tell the two Barrys apart?"</p><p>"Oh, call me Barry-Blue. And I believed I decided you were Barry-Gold?" Barry-Blue nodded, making Barry-Gold blink.</p><p>"You're the Barry who's a billionaire, right?" Barry-Gold asked.</p><p>"Billionaire?" All four girls said together, blinking.</p><p>"And has four kids," Barry-Gold added.</p><p>"You have five," Crystal pointed out, making Kara and Barry-Blue look at each other. Last they heard Barry-Gold had four. "And that's not counting Rae and Kara's twins."</p><p>"But they are not all with the same woman and there are no adoptions," Barry-Gold pointed out.</p><p>"Sweetie, that does not make you sound good," Nora said before Rae could, making Rae laugh. "Now is there a reason you two came here?" Nora took Sebastian from Barry and put him in a playpen with his sister, Santana; Luna was sitting at a table coloring already. "How about we all sit down and have a chat? Caitlin, Crystal, you two are pregnant, please take the comfy chairs." Caitlin and Crystal didn't argue as they went to sit in the comfortable recliners as everyone else sat on the couch while Jay grabbed over some kitchen chairs.</p><p>"There's an upcoming threat to the multiverse," Barry-Blue was the one started to talk. "It's being advertised as the worst event ever to happen to the multiverse, and apparently speedsters will die. There's this guy called the Monitor," he paused at this, trying to keep his cool at the mere mention of the name – the Monitor was the reason his young Rae had been killed, after all, "who summoned a lot of speedsters earlier to tell us of this, and the Speed Force also has a part to play, but since we know you world hop a lot, we were wondering if you heard anything."</p><p>"Can't say I have," Rae was the one to speak after a moment, looking at her Barry who shrugged; even Jay was shaking his head. "But there is someone else you should talk to. They world hop a lot and this is way more up their alley."</p><p>"Oh no, not him," Barry-Gold said, rolling his eyes as he instantly knew who his cousin was on about.</p><p>"Yes, him," Rae nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to Nash. You don't have to come Barry – you can stay here."</p><p>"And watch your kids," Jessica added in, pleasantly.</p><p>"On second thought, this seems too important not to go with," Barry-Gold said, standing up and running out. Rae gave a giggle and followed along with those from Karry.</p><p>"You had to say that," June turned to Jessica. "He was meant to watch the kids."</p><p>"Oh, go on, go, we'll watch our grandbabies," Nora said, with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you," June and Jessica said together, standing up.</p><p>"Give me a minute here I'm… ow," Caitlin said, suddenly feeling pain in her abdomen. "I think… we'll have to go to the hospital. I think I'm in labor."</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Rae and Barry-Gold had taken them to what seemed like a thrift store, with the oddest assortment of things to purchase.</p><p>"Reminds me of Mr. Gold's shop in Once Upon a Time…" Barry-Blue voiced to Kara, who chuckled at the reference.</p><p>"Oh crap, Caitlin's in labor," Barry-Gold interrupted as he looked at his cellphone. "Better make this stop fast. The only kid's birth I missed was Santana – and that's because I was in a Speed Force coma."</p><p>"You know you're right; Luna and Santana were conceived when you were normal," Rae voiced, thinking. "So, your excuse of speed making it easier to impregnate someone is bull."</p><p>"Not bull for the next three," Barry-Gold said with a smirk.</p><p>"Hello?" Barry-Blue called out, ignoring the sibling/cousin chat going on between his double and cousin.</p><p>"Hello," a Spanish looking woman Barry-Blue and Kara had never met before came out from the back, pausing at seeing the four of them.</p><p>"Hey Maya, are your sister and dad around?" Rae asked.</p><p>"We are," another woman who Barry-Blue and Kara knew this time came out from the back behind Maya.</p><p>"Jesse!" The Karry two said together, grinning at the girl.</p><p>"The name is Cara," Cara said. "With a C not a K."</p><p>"Not confusing at all," Kara said a little sarcastically – the name was pronounced slightly different to the way Kara pronounced her own, but it was still funny.</p><p>"Hey beautiful," Barry-Gold said with a smile as Cara smiled at back at him.</p><p>"Baby mama number five coming up," Rae whispered to the Karry duo who held back a laugh at this.</p><p>"Wait if Jesse is Cara, then this Nash is…" Barry-Blue didn't have to wait someone else came out from the back – the face was definitely that of Harrison Wells. "Harrison Wells."</p><p>"Yes," Nash said with a small smile, "and please get your cat off the table. That's a rare artifact." Kara went and picked Hex up, who gave a hiss at Nash and lit up her eyes. "Oh, sorry Kryptonian Cat." Nash gave a head nod and that seemed to make Hex calm down. "Guessing Kryptonian dog as well?" Krypto gave a bark. "So, what can I do for you?"</p><p>Once again, Barry-Blue told the three about the upcoming crisis and everything they knew, repeating almost word-for-word what Barry-Blue had said a few minutes ago.</p><p>"Rae suggested you might have some knowledge," Kara added once Barry-Blue had finished.</p><p>"So, it's coming," Cara said, glancing over to her father.</p><p>"We definitely know of this event," Nash nodded. "We have done a lot of research and digging into it – my daughter, Cara, is more the research person. Maya and myself do more of the adventuring." Kara and Barry could believe this – despite the different name, Cara was definitely Jesse's counterpart.</p><p>"You realize every religion, every culture, throughout the multiverse has an end of the world myth," Cara spoke up. "We spent a lot of time trying to figure out where it came from. Our research goes back millions of years – the earliest writings of end of the world speak of the coming of one who has been long trapped."</p><p>"We thought we hit the jackpot a few years ago when Cara, through some research, located a tomb on a dessert world very far away from here. That tomb was hard to get into and hard to navigate through the booby traps," Maya added.</p><p>"We finally got to the end, to the treasure, and located this box," Nash said, moving off and quickly digging through stuff to take out a golden box. "The writing on it is ancient, but we were able to decode it…" he put the box on the counter, placing his finger on the strange-looking text as he quoted: "'when the end comes, what lies within is the key to the future'," he looked up at the four, as if expecting them to be hanging onto their every word, but was somewhat disappointed that there was only a little intrigue in their faces. He sighed as he opened the box.</p><p>"Inside was a book," Nash continued, "but it was written in a language I have never seen before or since. The language had no connection in any other known language."</p><p>"I'm not trying to sound negative here, but where is the book?" Kara asked, having looked at the empty box with intrigue and disappointment.</p><p>"She took it," Nash said, nodding at Rae.</p><p>"What? No, I didn't," Rae protested.</p><p>"Well not you, but an alternate of you." Nash chuckled. "Younger than you. Maybe about 17 or 18? She wore a slightly different outfit and wore your fathers' helmet. She came here on a mission from the Speed Force," Nash said and Barry-Blue and Kara took a breath in, knowing exactly who that had to be.</p><p>"What was the mission?" Barry-Blue asked quietly – their Rae had never told them what her other missions had been; it almost seemed as far as she was concerned, anything before Karry they did not need to know.</p><p>"The Speed Force needed an opening to make, well, I guess him a speedster," Nash said nodding at Barry-Gold.</p><p>"Wait, the dark matter explosion. You helped with that?" Rae asked. Her Barry had been turned into a speedster by a freak dark matter explosion and electrocution a few years back – the dark matter had come from an unknown device – but she had never been able to track down who made the device or why.</p><p>"The Speed Force claimed we need another speedster. I decided not to argue," Nash said, holding up his hand.</p><p>"I didn't think you believed in gods," Rae frowned.</p><p>"The Speed Force is not a god. It is a powerful source of energy that runs through the multiverse and time and space," Nash said. "And it's not alone. There are others."</p><p>"Others?" Barry-Blue frowned.</p><p>"Other powerful energy sources," Nash nodded. "I've yet to be able to identify what they are, but I know for a fact they exist. It seems the Speed Force is the one that likes to interfere and be known."</p><p>"Although it is probably the closest thing to a god, we as humans have knowledge of actually existing." Maya added.</p><p>"While the other Flash was here," Cara continued for her father. "She saw the book and said she wanted it. She traded us a location of something else we were looking for to get it – the book was useless to us, so we took the deal."</p><p>"Besides, that Rae made it seem very important she had the book," Maya added for her sister.</p><p>"I didn't think Rae had anything on her when she came to our world," Barry-Blue frowned.</p><p>"Not necessarily true," Kara said, making her Barry look at her. "I was the one to pack up her room when she died. Nearly everything was things we bought her, or she got while on our world, but under her mattress I found a book… but it didn't look ancient. It looked more like a journal. I opened it up but I couldn't understand the writing at all."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Barry-Blue asked his wife.</p><p>"I didn't need to. You saw it too," Kara pointed out, sharing a memory from after Rae died of Barry picking up the book while Kara was packing, but not examining it as he became distracted by cookbooks instead.</p><p>"We have some pictures of the book we had," Cara voiced, looking between the two, not knowing about their Kryptonian connection as she went to a desk and shuffled through some drawers. "Ah, here it is..." Cara handed out the pictures to Kara, who took them.</p><p>"Well, this is not the book, but the writing is definitely familiar to what I saw in it," Kara said looking at the photos and some images of the text from within.</p><p>"Would you three mind coming to our world to confirm it's not the same?" Barry-Blue asked. They had to try something.</p><p>"We could," Nash said with a nod, but before he could say anything else Barry-Blue, Kara, Krypto, and Hex ran the three out of the room with the three.</p><p>"They really act before they think," Barry-Gold commented, raising an eyebrow at the paper still fluttering to the floor from the Wells' being taken by the Karry group.</p><p>"True, but you better head to the hospital," Rae pointed out to her cousin. Barry gave a nod and they left too.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"We could have used my world hopping device!" Nash complained, now on Karry Universe and in the Superflash cave inside STAR Labs.</p><p>"Um… Kara, Barry?" It was Jesse who had Sabrina in her arms; she was the only one here, doing some work. She had just been feeding the girl. "What's going on?" Jesse was glancing at the alternate of her father and herself.</p><p>"Long story, Jesse," Barry said as Kara had already ran out to go to the Penthouse.</p><p><em>You know this place looks good, </em>Kara thought to Barry as she found the boxes of Rae's stuff and took out the book. The Penthouse was still in the middle of a renovation, but from what she shared through their bond, the work was almost complete, and it was impressive, he had to agree.</p><p>She was back at the Superflash cave a moment later.</p><p>"Here it is!" Kara handed over the small journal she had rescued from their Rae's stuff; Nash who took it.</p><p>"Well, this is definitely the same chicken scratch," Nash said.</p><p>"Chicken scratch?" Jesse was the one to ask from the corner.</p><p>"Badly-written text," Barry supplied before anyone else could. He knew of this phrase, even if she didn't.</p><p>"Although… it has dates on the top," Nash added.</p><p>"This makes no sense," Cara added, taking the book from her father while ignoring her double. "The dates are not in order – not even by year."</p><p>"Time travel," Barry said, knowing it made sense in that respect as the Rae who had lived here was comfortable with time travel – more comfortable than her alternate – and she never said her missions were linear.</p><p>"Well, this is the date she came to us," Maya said, having taken the book and flipped through it. "Near the end…"</p><p>"Can I?" Barry asked holding out his hand and Maya gave the book to him. Barry took a look at it. "Went to a world with a lot of…. Jewelry… no… gems… no…"</p><p>"Diamonds?" Cara asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Barry said. "Went to a world with a lot of diamonds. Diamonds?"</p><p>"We can make diamonds in a lab," Cara mused. "They are pretty, but worthless now – same technique is going for other gems as well…"</p><p>"Wait you can read that?" Nash interrupted.</p><p>"Sort of," Barry said. "It's sort of just coming to me. Like the symbols are becoming words… bad words, but words," he explained.</p><p>"Now we know why the book was worthless to you," Kara mused. "It seems this is some type of Speed Force language."</p><p>"Really?" Jesse asked, moving up and surprising her alternate. "Well, I see diamonds, and this is your name… but that's all I am getting. Must be your stronger connection to the Speed Force letting you understand it better.</p><p>"You're right, that is my name," Barry said pointing. "Barry must become an orange… no that's not right. Speedster? Yeah Barry must become a speedster."</p><p>"Orange?" Maya said, laughing.</p><p>"Does it mention the book?" Nash asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I think at the end," Barry said. "Got book from a water? No, bucket…. Oh, got book from Wells. Wells… water… Yeah, I see why I got that wrong," Barry mused.</p><p>"Does it say what she did with it?" Kara asked. "The book?"</p><p>"Look Barry, this sentence down here," Jesse said pointing. "It's written at a later date than everything else. It's in blue ink. Not black. It looks fresher."</p><p>"Gave book to…. Friend…? On work…. or mission… both terms work," Barry said, trying to get through it.</p><p>"Well, find what mission she wrote in blue pen after our Earth?" Cara suggested.</p><p>"Problem," Barry said, turning the page. "She wrote the rest in blue pen." There was a groan throughout the room as Barry flipped the pages. "This is the date she came to our world though," Barry pointed at the date on the page. "This job is cozy… maybe different, not cozy?"</p><p>"Cozy works too," Kara said with a small smile. Their world had been the most comfortable Rae must have been in a long time.</p><p>"Help defeat speed…. That's got to be Zoom," Barry said, starting to get this Speed Force writing. "Well, we know she didn't have the book when she came to our world. And she took it from their world. So, it has to be in one of the worlds in-between." Barry flipped through the pages. "Well there are five missions between our world and theirs. A quick glance shows she does not mention the book again."</p><p>"The only way to find the book is to go to each world she visited," Kara said, "and figure out what she did and who she interacted with – if she interacted with anyone," she remembered Rae saying a lot of her previous missions were pushing people in the right direction unknowingly, but she had interacted with Nash, Cara, and Maya, meaning she hadn't been completely truthful with what she had told them about her job with the Speed Force.</p><p>"Easier said than done," Jesse said muttered "Barry will have to decode what Rae wrote and we'll have to try to align it up with our known worlds. That being said, the world may not even be in our system."</p><p>"We'll have to try. This book could be the key in stopping Crisis," Barry implored. He was more certain of that now than ever. The book was written in a Speed Force language, meaning the book could be a clue from the Speed Force itself- maybe even an instruction guide.</p><p>"You know there is an easier solution," Kara said. "Why don't we ask Rae?"</p><p>"I thought you said she was dead?" Maya pointed out.</p><p>"So?" Kara asked and ran out, returning a moment later with Amelia.</p><p>"I was working, Kara!" Amelia complained; Kara having grabbed her from L-Corp.</p><p>"You have the Death Totem on you, right?" Kara asked, and Amelia nodded. "We need to talk to Rae," Amelia raised an eyebrow and Kara quickly gave Amelia the cliff notes version of what had happened today – Barry's visit to the Monitor, their visit to Bounty Earth, and the journal. At the end of it, Amelia nodded, took the Death Totem box out of her bad, and turned it into her gauntlet - the Death Totem in the middle, on her palm. It glowed for a lot longer than Amelia was used to as she contemplated on Rae and wondering why it wasn't working.</p><p>"Hey Millie," it was the voice of another Barry, as the apparition of Amelia's original Barry appeared.</p><p>"I didn't summon you," Amelia said to her Barry, as Karry Barry sighed in disappointment.</p><p>"The Speed Force sent me instead of Rae," the ghost Barry said. "You're not going to be able to summon her," he looked to Kara and Karry Barry at this, as Amelia looked confused. "That Death Totem is a powerful object. It can summon people from their heavens or hell and bring them here. To you, but the Speed Force can block it if she wants."</p><p>"But we need to talk to her," Karry Barry pointed out. "She's the only one who…"</p><p>"Knows where she left the book," the ghost Barry supplied. "The Speed Force knows – but half the point of a quest is the journey to get there. You can't take a shortcut. Not this time. It will be good for you and the multiverse to follow in Rae's footsteps. Some unfinished business that needs taking care of. It will also help New Justice Rae and Prime Barry finish the work the Speed Force assigned them faster," Barry and Kara looked at each other, confused on that one, but decided not to question it. "She did tell me to tell you every single one of those worlds you need are on your system. Please, figure it out."</p><p>And with that the ghost Barry was gone.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Amelia said, a little dejected, but somewhat happy to have seen her real, original, brother.</p><p>"It's not your fault," Kara said, nodding. "It looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us. A new mission," she sighed at this.</p><p>"Maybe we could help," Nash spoke making the group look at him. "Decoding messages and finding treasure is our specialty – and if it's the end of the world and that book could save everything, this seems worthwhile. Let me just pop back to our world to take care of a few things."</p><p>"If you'll allow us to stay?" Cara added, glancing between her family and Karry's Kara and Barry.</p><p>Kara and Barry had a quick decision in their head, it was a no-brainer though.</p><p>"Nash will need a holographic emitter to hide his face as no one can see the most hated man in the world still alive here." Nash raised an eyebrow at that. "But yeah, we could use some help."</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Nash, Maya, and Cara went back to their world to get some things and sort out some business before coming back with Kara and Barry to the Lake House; Maya and Cara's eyes had gone wide at seeing the large house, and joked about never going home.</p><p>"Well, we're heading back to our Penthouse in Central City soon," Kara explained, "but this house could be used as our base of operations for this mission," she looked to Barry at this.</p><p>"Unless you want to switch to our Disney house in Golden Oaks or our house in Italy…?" Barry pointed out, but the three were good.</p><p>Later on, once Caitlin and her kids had gone home, and the three new Wells' had settled in, and the kids had gone to bed, Barry and Kara finally found themselves alone again.</p><p>"Hey Kara," Barry spoke, taking Kara's hand and unsummoning his speed force outfit to know he was still in his speedo. "How about we do that swim now…?"</p><p>Kara gave a smile and ran up getting her bathing suit on.</p><p>"Sounds good," Kara said, following Barry – both of them needed to take their minds off Rae for a moment and the mission she had unknowingly left them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is the start of world hopping and of Karry's part of our Crisis. I hope my way of using Nash and Maya inside Crisis works better than what the TV show did – we wanted to use Nash, but an idea we have for the Anti-Monitor doesn't fit in with Nash releasing him. I will say no more on this, but this feels like a better role for the man anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Traveler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their new mission from Rae and the Speed Force, Kara and Barry find themselves on Beautiful Earth and with someone there who needs drastic help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page / The Millma Verse (Group)</p><p>Alt. Facebook: The CW- Comic World</p><p>Instagram: MillmaVerse</p><p>Note: This is a continuation of the previous chapter of Beautiful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-End of August-</p><p>Barry groaned as he lay at the Penthouse couch; decoding Rae's journal was headache-inducing and Nash yelling at him on sentences that made no sense didn't help. Barry, Kara, and the kids had moved back to the Penthouse though, obviously, before the two kids went back to school.</p><p>"Hey," Amelia came up the stairs from her downstairs apartment. "Nice couch, right?" Barry did have to admit all the new furniture, the new layout, and the new kitchen looked fantastic. The kitchen was bigger, the appliances more modern and the décor for the living area completely different. It was hard to imagine this was the same place that Rae had died – which was the idea, after all.</p><p>Barry looked at his sister and noticed a new ring on her finger. "Did Winn buy you that?" Barry asked.</p><p>"No Constantine gave it to me," Amelia said and noticed the confused look. "SuperEarth... you know what it's a long story."</p><p>"I could use a long story," Barry said.</p><p>"Forget it. I got a better idea," Amelia said with a smirk. "How about I cheer you all up?"</p><p>"How?" Barry asked as Kara turned from the kitchen units.</p><p>"By something Mutant Cisco told me," Amelia said, taking the remote and asking Gideon to connect the TV to the multiverse Netflix.</p><p>"You're doing it?" Winn yelled, coming up. "Wait for me. Get some popcorn!"</p><p>Kara and Barry were both confused though as Amelia put on something called 'Beautiful: The Carole King Movie'.</p><p>"Carole King?" Barry asked, knowing of the play as the girls seemed excited sitting on the floor in front of the TV.</p><p><em>Hey, that voice sounds familiar, </em>Kara thought as she heard the voice and then saw herself singing as Carole King.</p><p>"Amelia!" Barry complained, but then felt Kara's emotions – she was finding this amusing. He didn't find this as amusing when he realized he himself was in it, but Alura and Nora were yelling "Karry" and enjoying the music. Star and Romana were laughing. Amelia and Winn were munching on popcorn and Winn was excited when he came on.</p><p>"Wait Paula too?" Barry asked as the film progressed, introducing Paula's character, Cynthia Weil.</p><p>"Yeah, this is a world where like everyone is an actor," Amelia explained.</p><p>Barry grabbed the remote from Amelia, pausing the film.</p><p>"Say that again," Barry said, making Amelia pause.</p><p>"This is a world where like everyone is an actor?" Amelia said confused. "I mean you Paula, Winn, it's technically Kayla not Kara. I can go on but you're not listening to me anymore." Amelia could tell from the look on Barry's face that he had stopped paying attention.</p><p>"That's it! You're brilliant!" Barry said, kissing his sister. "Watch the girls; me and Kara have to go." Barry paused for a moment. "Wait, what's the name of the world again?"</p><p>"Beautiful," Amelia said and then Barry and Kara ran out.</p><p><em>What are you thinking? </em>Kara asked her husband as they ran, but Barry only had the world in his mind, blocking all else from his wife.</p><p>"You're welcome…. I think?" Amelia took the remote back as she took Alura and Nora on her lap. "Want to continue?"</p><p>"Yes," all four girls yelled out, so she pressed the play button once more.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"I got it!" Barry said as the two went into the Lake House; Cara and Maya were in the back in their bikinis drinking lemonade, but Nash was inside the house. "I got it!" Barry repeated, grabbing the journal they had decided to keep here. There was other pieces of paper with clues and what Barry was able to translate. Nash was trying to make a script to decode the book so they could just run a program to read it on the computer. So far it wasn't working.</p><p>"It's not people are living high life," Barry said. "It's everyone is an actor!" Barry was pointing at the nonsense on the page as he said it. "There is a world on our system. Beautiful. Seems a lot of people became actors there. Me, Kara's sister, Winn…."</p><p>"I get it," Nash said. "Figure out the magic weather comments?"</p><p>"No," Barry said. The other sentences he had come out with made no sense. Something about the weather and magic. "But we know which world to go to now. We should head there."</p><p>"Beautiful," Nash said, looking at his tablet and then taking out a world hopping device he had brought from his world. "Okay, I got the world programmed. Let's go." Nash turned but his daughters had not come in. "We can leave them…" Nash opened a portal; they all went through.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>On Beautiful, Barry was sitting in the L-Corp lab. He was in his Flash outfit, minus the helmet, which was not up.</p><p>"I can't believe it," Barry was saying.</p><p>"What is he complaining about?" Lena asked Kara who was also there. Barry and Kara showed up every once in a while, to check on their teenage coma patient who had arrived with a rogue Daxamite some time ago. So far nothing had changed with her though.</p><p>"He got third on Masked Singer," Kara said.</p><p>"That's still good," Lena pointed out.</p><p>"Kayla won last season," Kara pointed out, and Lena nodded; Barry and Kayla had a bit of a competitive streak with each other over this. "Come on Barry, we're heading to Disney tomorrow."</p><p>"Don't you have Star Trek to film?" Lex asked.</p><p>"I got a few episodes off for a certain plot with Danny. Second half of the season though is going to have a heavy Danny plot – and Kayla agreed to guest star," Barry said with a smirk. "That stays with us, though. Spoilers."</p><p>Before anyone could answer, a blue portal opened in the room.</p><p>"If this is Cisco alternate about Star Wars again, I'm punching him," Barry added sulkily.</p><p>Barry paused though as his own alternate in a different Flash suit came out with either a Kara or Kayla and a Harrison Wells, plus a dog and a cat.</p><p>"Hey, so we're from Karry Universe," the Barry who just arrived said.</p><p>"Well this isn't weird at all," Barry said looking at his alternate. He'd never met an alternative of himself. "How do we tell each other apart?"</p><p>"Oh, I go by Barry-Blue," Barry-Blue said with a smile pointing at the blue on his outfit. "And you…" Barry-Blue looked over the outfit looking at the lightning bolt that were white in color. "Barry White… Lightning. To differentiate you from Barry White and Barry White-Two."</p><p>"Who are Barry White and Barry White Two?" Lena was the one to ask this.</p><p>"Mutant Earth's Barry and Prime Earth's Barry," Kara filled them in with a smirk.</p><p>"You can't just use world names?" Lena added, confused.</p><p>"Not how we do it on Karry," Barry-Blue said with a frown at that.</p><p>"Well, I'm Kara Allen," Kara Allen introduced. "Krypto, Hex, and this is Nash."</p><p>"Kara Masters," Kara Masters said, and Kara Allen nodded. "Anything we can do for you?"</p><p>"Have you ever seen this girl?" Barry-Blue had brought his cellphone with him and showed a picture of his Rae he had taken, with her Flash outfit with her father's helmet on her.</p><p>The group looked at each other at this.</p><p>"Um… well, over there," Barry White Lightning said, pointing to the room beyond – the group had not noticed the coma patient, but their attention was drawn to the teenager.</p><p>"Rae…" Barry-Blue said, going up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Barry…?" Kara Allen said sensing the hope mixed in with sadness. She was young, just like the Rae they'd lost. "Barry?" Kara Allen said louder and then screamed it in her head. <em>Barry! </em>"You know it's not her – our Rae died in your arms. The Speed Force refused to bring her back. This is an alternate, maybe even a younger alternate than the one we knew." Their Rae had been about 18 while this one seemed just a tad bit younger.</p><p>"We've managed to determine she's 15," Lena said. "Blood samples. And we know she's not from any known worlds."</p><p>"Wait, if your version of her is dead why are you looking for her?" Kara Masters asked confused.</p><p>"We're not," Kara Allen said. "We're trying to find something she left behind on a world she visited. Her journal is in a code though and we managed to determine she visited here."</p><p>"On this date," Nash said, holding out the journal he had brought and showed the date at the top of their entry. "Anything happened on that day?"</p><p>The group looked at each other and then shrugged.</p><p>"Our world is a lot calmer than your worlds," Lex stated, having studied the multiverse out of curiosity. "The worst thing that happened recently is Kayla and Sam."</p><p>"Mind if I use your computers to do some research?" Nash asked. The group had no complaints as Lena brought him to a computer.</p><p>"What's wrong with her?" Barry-Blue asked looking at Rae. "Your Rae?"</p><p>"Actually, this is the first time we heard the name Rae," Barry White Lightning said. "She appeared one day with an alternate of Mik, Mon's brother, who was chasing her. We can tell they are from different worlds, although her vibration is aligning to our world. Something went wrong with her and then somehow, I transferred Speed Force energy to her and…. Now she's in a coma. I didn't know she was my little sister until we tested her DNA."</p><p>"Technically she's our cousin," Barry-Blue corrected.</p><p>"No," Lena spoke up. "I tested the DNA. She's biologically shares one parent with you."</p><p>"Because her father is an identical twin to our father," Barry-Blue chuckled.</p><p>"Oh," Lena said as eyes turned to her. "There's nothing different in the DNA of half siblings to cousins by identical twins." Lena defended herself, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Well, it sounds like she's in a Speed Force coma," Barry-Blue said. "But she's a born speedster…. she shouldn't need a Speed Force coma."</p><p>"I think Mik and other Daxamites did something to her," Lena said, "but that Mik is not talking. Not even our Mik can make him talk. He just sits in that cell we have and pouts."</p><p>"We've taken the research from Harry who helped Barry when he was in similar coma, but so far no effect," Lex said.</p><p>"What Caitlin has the most Speed Force knowledge?" Barry-Blue asked.</p><p>"Prime," it was both Kara Allen and Nash who said it. Nash not looking up from his computer as the two from Karry looked at him.</p><p><em>How does he know that? </em>Kara Allen asked her husband in their heads but Barry-Blue shrugged. "Mind if we use your multiverse phone?" Lex nodded, pointing it out and Kara Allen took the phone calling Prime.</p><p>"Beautiful?" Luckily, it was Caitlin who answered from Prime, seeming confused.</p><p>"Actually, it's Karry. We're on Beautiful. It's a long story," Kara Allen explained. "There's a speedster here in a coma and we think we could use your eyes – and it's a Rae by the way."</p><p>"Rae? Rachel Garrick?" Caitlin asked. "I'm on my way!"</p><p>A few moments later, Prime Caitlin had showed up, smiling at the group.</p><p>"I'm starting to feel like a multiverse representative with SuperEarth and now this," Caitlin chuckled, "at least I was first choice this time, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, you are," Kara chuckled as Caitlin noticed the Rae on the bed and she straight to her, working with Lena who had all the research. Nash seemed to have finished on the computer just before Caitlin had arrived but looked like his was patiently waiting while they worked on the speedster problems.</p><p>"Well… someone definitely experimented on her," Caitlin concluded after a few minutes of research. "They interrupted her connected to the Speed Force. Honestly, it looks like she was tortured... everything that happened to her would have been very painful."</p><p>"Damn. Can you wake her up?" Barry-Blue asked.</p><p>"I think her best shot is disconnecting her from the Speed Force," Caitlin said.</p><p>"No," both Barrys said at once, surprising everyone as they looked to one another, both surprised by their same reaction.</p><p>"Wow," Barry White Lightning voiced. "That was weird. I got overwhelmed from a feeling of dread."</p><p>"It was the Speed Force," Barry-Blue sighed, knowing it. His Rae had connected him to the Speed Force – or at least let him realize his own connection to the force that gave him his powers. "She's always with us and right now she's yelling."</p><p>"I can feel it through our bond," Kara Allen said with a nod. The feeling of dread coming through loud and clear.</p><p>"Wait, you two have the bond?" Kara Masters said, shocked, and Kara Allen nodded. "I have one with Kayla."</p><p>"I have no twin," Kara Allen said, knowing what Kara expected of a reply.</p><p>"Ah," Kara Masters stated, not sure what else to say.</p><p>"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Caitlin spoke up as both Barrys look to her. "I don't see any other option, and if the Speed Force won't allow it, well…" she let this sentence hang as Barry-Blue held up a hand.</p><p>"Give me a minute," he moved over to Rae, putting a hand on her shoulder again and closing his eyes, concentrating – if he could listen, really listen, he could hear what the Speed Force wanted, what could help this Rae.</p><p>"What's he…?" Lena was the one to ask this, but Caitlin, Barry White Lightning and Kara shushed her.</p><p>"She needs me," Barry-Blue said after a moment, looking back to the group. "She can't live without the Speed Force."</p><p>"Our Barry was disconnected from the speed force once…" Caitlin voiced thoughtfully, "but he wasn't a born speedster," she moved over to the computer. "I did some scans on Skye – my Barry and Kara's daughter – as she grew," she had to explain that for the Beautiful group. "Even before she was able to run, her heart and other organs were working at fasters speeds – meaning there was still a Speed Force connection. Just not powerful enough to run yet. Meaning people born speedsters like my Skye, Karry's Alura and Nora, and especially Rae have never lived without the Speed Force in their system."</p><p>"Meaning?" Kara Masters asked.</p><p>"Meaning without the Speed Force, they would die," Caitlin concluded. "Their bodies can't handle working at normal speeds. Damn, I was just about to kill her." It seemed to shock Caitlin that she had not realized that herself.</p><p>"So, you don't know how to help her?" Barry White Lightning concluded.</p><p>"We need to stabilize her connection to the Speed Force someh…" Caitlin stopped as she was looking at the computer, but not seeing the screen now. "You transferred Speed Force energy into her?" Caitlin turned to address Barry White Lightning, who nodded curiously. "This happened on my world once; Jesse was in a coma and my Barry transferred a small amount of energy to wake her up, to connect her to my world. Rae must have been so bad it needed all you could spare and that only comatose her."</p><p>"Can you get to the point?" It was Lex who asked this.</p><p>"Another transfer of speed could wake her," Caitlin concluded.</p><p>"Okay, I'll do it," Barry-Blue said.</p><p>"No," Caitlin snapped, confusing Barry. "Rae was vibrating at a different vibration to this world. This Earth's Barry's transfer of speed started to change her vibration to this world. If you transfer your Speed Force energy her vibration will want to change again to Karry – it could cause too much stress on her body."</p><p>"Then I have to do it," Barry White Lightning said, and Caitlin nodded. "I can't let her stay in a coma. I will recharge again. How do I…? Wait, I think I know."</p><p>"You do?" Kara Masters asked her boyfriend.</p><p>"The Speed Force just told him," Barry Blue chuckled, knowing exactly what was going on now as he smirked.</p><p>Barry White Lightning though moved over to Rae and took her hands. Speed Force energy instantly came out of Barry's hands and into Rae – it was a moment later when it stopped, and Barry took his hands away.</p><p>"That wasn't so bad," Barry White Lightening commented, just as Rae opened her eyes and jumped up, knocking Barry White Lightening back.</p><p>"I… um… sorry…" Rae seemed, confused as she looked around and then down at the Barry she had just knocked onto the floor. "Hey, I know you… I think."</p><p>"Do you know your name?" Caitlin asked, Rae looking over to her in surprise.</p><p>"I um…. Rae. I think," Rae said. "That's all I know. My name and I know him." Rae now at Barry White Lightening who was back on his feet but paused at seeing Barry Blue too.</p><p>"Let's give you a checkup," Caitlin spoke and Rae, who had nothing else to go by or do, complied as Caitlin moved over check her over and asked her questions, but Rae unable to answer any of them – not even what her last name was.</p><p>"Well she's in perfect health," Caitlin turned to the quiet room. "Like any speedster, I think the experiments and transfer of speed was too much for her. It wiped her memory clear. Of course, it could also be the trauma of what she went through." She had asked Rae about the Daxamites too, but she didn't even know what the word was, let alone who they were.</p><p>"Will she get it back?" Barry White Lightning asked. "Her memories?"</p><p>"I doubt it," Caitlin frowned. "But she could. The mind is a funny thing – considering what was probably done to her it's likely better for her not to remember. But she does need to stay on this world. This is technically now her home world and she shouldn't be away from Barry for a while. It was what my Jesse needed when she was woken from the coma."</p><p>"Then I guess you're coming to Disney with us," Barry White Lightning said with a small smile.</p><p>"What's Disney?" Rae asked, frowning.</p><p>"Ouch, that hurts… but also I get to show you everything Disney from the beginning," Barry White Lightning said with a smile.</p><p>"Only thing Animal Kingdom is good for is Pandora though," Barry-Blue remarked, having watched the exchange in silence, not able to take his mind off his Rae when he was this one, so close in age to her, awake and talking.</p><p>"What's Animal Kingdom?" Barry White Lightning asked, causing the two from Karry to pause as they both looked to him in surprise</p><p>"The fourth park," Kara Allen said with a frown.</p><p>"Erm, no. There's Magic Kingdom, EPCOT, Hollywood Studios, and Dark Kingdom," Barry White Lightning explained. "Based on villains."</p><p>"My sister Amelia might be crashing your Disney vacation," Barry-Blue spoke, making them pause now. "Well this was taken care of. Mik can stay where he is, I suppose. So, any clues Nash?" He turned back to Nash, remembering why they had come here.</p><p>"Well, I think I figured it out. The day the other Rae visited here was the day Flash and Supergirl took on two Weather Wizards together," Nash said, making everyone from Beautiful pause now.</p><p>"Weather Wizard… the magic weather," Barry Blue said taking the journal. "It didn't say release magic weather. It said let Weather Wizard out!"</p><p>"She did that?" Lena said. "Why?"</p><p>"Well," Kara Masters said. "That get together let me and Kayla finally tell Barry and Caitlin the truth about us. It brought us all closer. Strengthened us in a way."</p><p>"The Speed Force probably wanted you together," Barry Blue said with a nod.</p><p>"This means she didn't interact with anyone on this world," Nash sighed. "So, the book is not here."</p><p>"I'm lost," Caitlin spoke. "But I guess I'll be filled in later? Rae is good, she just needs… well, a life, sorry," she added to Rae, who shrugged at this. "But she should definitely stick by Beautiful's Barry for a bit, just to be sure. I'm going to go home."</p><p>"Thanks for the help," Barry White Lightening smile at Caitlin as she moved to the computers to find the way to get back.</p><p>"Yeah, I think," Rae added as Caitlin gave a nod before teleporting back to Prime.</p><p>"We should go too," Barry-Blue spoke, and Nash now nodded, opening a portal for them now as he moved through – he wasn't too sociable it seemed. Barry-Blue though paused before he left. "Barry, take care of your Rae. I failed mine." Barry White Lightning nodded.</p><p>"Come Krypto, Hex," Kara stated as she moved through the portal with the animals.</p><p>"Why did they come with us, they didn't do anything?" Barry Blue commented as he left – the group from Beautiful didn't hear the response as the portal closed.</p><p>"Wait, the white dog was Krypto?" Lena asked and the group laughed. It was true, the animals had done nothing, but that cause some laughter remembering their black Krypto.</p><p>"We'll make Rae an identity," Lex now spoke up. "It may be easier to have her as your sister than your cousin though, Barry," Barry nodded at Lex for this as he moved over to hug the girl who seemed lost. He didn't feel emotionally connected to the girl yet, but something in him told him to hug her – not to mention the memory of her first arrival, how wounded, lost and scared she had been.</p><p>"I've got to go pick up Carter from work," Kara said. "And then to the Grants to get Topar and Roxy so we can pack for tomorrow." Topar and Roxy had been spending the day with the Grants to his pleasure. "Welcome home," Kara gave Rae a smile before flying out.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Amelia, Winn, and the girls were still watching things from Beautiful when Kara, Barry, and the animals entered; Kayla apparently did a lot of musicals which Alura and Nora were loving – always enjoying hearing their 'mom' sing, no matter what version.</p><p>Soon the TV was shut off as dinner was ready.</p><p><em>You okay? </em>Kara asked Barry. Barry was laying on the couch with Rae's journal and Krypto was snuggling with him.</p><p><em>This book is giving me a headache, </em>Barry thought, back putting it down.</p><p><em>Come enjoy the kids and food,</em> Kara thought, knowing Barry needed a pick-me-up and Barry smiled going and grabbing Alura off the floor and kissing her. Nora running her dad's feet as Romana and Star laughed.</p><p>"You know, our Beautiful alternates are going to Disney tomorrow," Barry said, and Amelia gave a nod. "They have Dark Kingdom instead of Animal Kingdom…." Amelia looked up eyes wide.</p><p>"I'm going to Beautiful," Amelia said, and Winn blinked as his wife kissed him and ran down the stairs to pack. "I may need to bring SuperEarth's Barry with me too!" She called as everyone laughed at this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this was short but sweet. The main heavy lifting was done in the Beautiful chapter when Rae arrived. Besides, the next chapter is technically a continuation of a plot here with a different world. So, look forward to that one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet and Sour Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After decoding the next entry on the journal, the next world they come to is familiar, and yet arrogant; not to mention they have several problems on their hands…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Beginning of September-</p><p>Barry sat at the Lake House looking at a page of Rae's journal.</p><p>Star and Romana were back at school and both were very happy; since they were now three, Alura and Nora were getting more home schooling too. Garfield had entered pre-k already, so the two were upset that they didn't have their friend anymore at the lab, where Kara currently was, running it full time and keeping an eye on all their businesses – especially making sure their STAR Toys and Games store was doing well. So far it was.</p><p>"Barry world kicked him out," Barry said firmly, looking at the words on Rae's journal. They were trying to decode more of it and Barry was very certain he had this sentence right.</p><p>"Are you sure it's not Barry left his world?" Nash asked, still at the Lake House with his daughters.</p><p>"Why?" Barry asked the person who couldn't even understand a word of this language.</p><p>"Because there is literally a word on your system, SuperFlash, where Barry abandoned his former world, Dark, to live there," Nash said annoyed.</p><p>"There is?" Barry asked, putting the book down and standing up.</p><p>"You don't know this system, well do you?" Nash asked, it having become very obvious to him that, despite the normal worlds that they were friends with, this world didn't know much of others on the system.</p><p>"That's more a Prime thing," Barry shrugged, knowing Prime Earth kept better tabs on the multiverse than they.</p><p>"A-ban-don," Barry turned to see Alura and Nora were at the journal; Alura was pointing at a word on the page.</p><p>Barry frowned and took the book from them.</p><p>"Oh, they are right. This says Barry abandoned his world," Barry said, it suddenly becoming clear since Alura had pointed it out.</p><p>"Can we teach these three-year-olds to read fast?" Nash asked, frowning at that. "Or at least get a Rachel Garrick, or other naturally-born speedster here?"</p><p>"New Justice Rae is kind of busy," Barry dismissed, and Nash gave him a look. "She's our go-to Rae. Besides, I don't know other naturally born speedsters old enough to read this. Don't worry, I've got this. Maybe with a little help from them…" Barry took the book, nodding to his daughters.</p><p>"Well, we know a world now. We can go," Maya said, having been listening in.</p><p>"Someone's got to watch the kids," Cara pointed out, following Maya, seeing Alura and Nora. Barry had brought them today while Kara stayed at STAR. "I'll stay here with them."</p><p>"You sure you can handle then?" Nash asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.</p><p>"I got this, dad," Cara rolled her eyes at this as Nash chuckled.</p><p><em>Kara, we're heading off-world. Want to come real fast? </em>Barry thought to his wife.</p><p><em>Got too much here. Cara can watch the girls for a bit,</em> Kara thought, obviously having listened in. Besides, the pair trusted the group from Bounty. For one, the Rae, Kara, and Barry of Bounty trusted them and besides, they had been on Karry for several weeks now and had been nothing but friendly. They trusted them alone with the kids by now.</p><p>"Thanks Cara, Hex will probably stay here too," Barry said. The cat had joined Barry that day but was sleeping on the couch. A tiny meow was heard as Nash used his world hopping device to program where to go and open a portal. Nash, Barry, and Maya going through leaving Cara with Alura, Nora, and Hex.</p><p>-SuperFlash-</p><p>The DEO of SuperFlash was full of activity when the portal opened; Barry, Nash, and Maya came out to see Barry's older alternate and Kara there – this world was six years ahead of their normal worlds, after all. There was also a younger girl who looked like Kara; Barry assuming this was their version of Karen, along with a young boy who looked a lot like Jason but also different in a way. Caitlin was present there too.</p><p>"Nope, not them," SuperFlash's Caitlin said, looking at the group and seeming upset they were not whoever this world wanted.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint," Barry-Blue said, frowning. "But we need to ask you something. Well…" Barry looked at his alternate. His outfit was the same as Mutant's, who hadn't changed his in a while. "Barry White-Three."</p><p>"What?" Barry White-Three blinked at this.</p><p>"Nicknames to tell each other apart," Barry-Blue dismissed.</p><p>"That's stupid," Barry White-Three said and Barry-Blue frowned. He knew other worlds didn't use the nicknames – except maybe Mutant – but it had become a thing for Karry and no other world had downright called it stupid; in fact, both Prime and Mutant enjoyed the nicknames when around Karry.</p><p>"Have you seen this girl?" Maya took Barry-Blue's cellphone from him and showed the picture of Rae.</p><p>"No," Barry White-Three dismissed, barely looking at it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, no," Kara spoke up, moving over. She was holding a baby that seemed to be only a couple of months old, and by her was also an older boy who was definitely her son and a small girl.</p><p>"New baby?" Barry-Blue asked.</p><p>"This is our youngest, Bartholomew Henry Allen Junior. We call him Bart though," Kara said.</p><p>"Seriously?" Barry-Blue asked. He had never liked his full name and would never name his son that.</p><p>"He inherited my speed," Barry White-Three smiled a little. "And we have two problems on our hands right now."</p><p>"We are kind of trying to stop the end of the multiverse," Nash spoke up. "If I could use your computers to see if I can figure out when our friend came here…?"</p><p>"Feel free," Kara said, and Nash went to the computers.</p><p>"Anyway," Barry-White-Three dismissed, moving off and away as Barry-Blue glanced to the Kara of this world.</p><p>"What's your husband's problem?" Barry-Blue asked, eyeing his counterpart.</p><p>"He's usually nicer than this. Just in a lot of stress," Kara sighed. "There are two problems we are dealing with; one is a bit personal… it has to do with his birth world."</p><p>"See, we came here to visit," Caitlin spoke up.</p><p>"You're not from this world?" Barry-Blue asked, looking over them – the young Karen-lookalike and her younger sort-of Jason were worried and sticking close to Caitlin. It dawned on Barry-Blue the young boy must be Clark or a young Kal.</p><p>"We have two Karas," Barry White-Three pointed out, indicating the younger Kara and older Kara that were there.</p><p>"I thought the young one was a clone," Barry-Blue stated, making the young Kara look at him with a raise eyebrow.</p><p>"A clone? Why would you go to clones when the multiverse is around? Who even heard of a full-grown clone?" Barry White-Three said making Barry-Blue glare at him.</p><p>"My earth has three full-grown clones – one of Kara and two of Clark who are my family," Barry-Blue said. "And Prime Earth Kara is a clone of Kara too, who is that worlds' full-time Supergirl," he knew she was Power Girl on that world, but calling her Supergirl here was easier, given this older Kara was definitely a Supergirl.</p><p>Barry White-Three seemed a little lost for words there and mumbled a sorry.</p><p>"The point is, when we tried to go back the system didn't connect," Caitlin said. "We've been trying to call and get through, but we have nothing."</p><p>"And the second problem is with our Kandor," Barry-White-Two called out, Barry-Blue refraining from rolling his eyes at the unfriendly manner this double gave out.</p><p>"We found the shrunken city of Kandor and unshrunk it," Kara filled in. "It's now a part of the United States," Barry-Blue raised an eyebrow at that; while they had plans to unshrink Kandor, they planned on giving the Kryptonians their own planet eventually – not integrating them into Earth. Barry was unsure how that would even work, integrating an alien race into the country "Queen Rhea of Daxam randomly arrived in it. We were happy at first because on our Earth Krypton and Daxam were allies, but it wasn't our Rhea… she came from the multiverse and brought an army with her. The city is over run. Worst still, Alex was in the city so the DEO doesn't have our leader. We have the city surrounded but Rhea is threatening to kill everyone unless we return her Mik to her. We don't have her Mik. We don't even know who Mik is."</p><p>"Oh," Barry-Blue blinked at this, quickly connecting the dots here. "We know who does!" He knew there was Mik on Beautiful Earth, and by the sounds of it, he had to be related to this Rhea. "Can I use your system? We need to get a Vibe here… and I think Vibe Junior isn't doing anything," Kara gave a nod as Barry-Blue moved over to a free computer to call Mutant Earth.</p><p>It was barely a second after hanging up from talking to Mutant Cisco when the portal opened, and the familiar Cisco jumped through.</p><p>"You're lucky Kayla is taking a break on twin," Vibe Junior said when he arrived. "We've been doing a lot of world hopping with her… and I did a quick vibe and this is definitely the Queen Rhea from New Daxam."</p><p>"New Daxam?" It was Maya who asked this, having been quiet so far.</p><p>"An Earth me and Kayla visited a while back – a Daxamite invasion took over the Earth and killed the Kryptonians," Vibe Junior informed. "And all the other heroes were killed too, besides meta humans who went underground. Now the metas their Accord can make, led by their Rae and their Barry fight back against the Daxamites. We didn't include them on the system because well…"</p><p>"We can't get involved," Barry-Blue said with a nod, remembering Nazi Earth at this.</p><p>"Yeah… well," Junior muttered, not quite meeting Barry-Blue's eyes as he continued. "It seems the meta human resistance has had a couple of victories lately. From what I can tell, from my spying, they managed to break out a multiverse Rae the Daxamites were experimenting on and threw her into the multiverse to save her," Vibe Junior explained. "I didn't even know they had one when we went there."</p><p>"Beautiful's new Rae," Barry-Blue said, and Vibe Junior nodded.</p><p>"Rhea doesn't have her whole army here though; most are still home guarding the Daxamites cities. Do you want to call Hero Earth's multiverse army in?" Vibe Junior asked.</p><p>"Multiverse army?" Barry White-Three asked.</p><p>"Well, it's somewhat defunct these days, but I'm sure there Rae, Roe, Mon and Jal would be happy to come over and help," Junior mused.</p><p>"Wait, that would…" Barry-White-Two started, having moved over to listen to the conversation</p><p>"I don't think we need that right now," Barry-Blue said, ignoring his double's eyeroll. "I made a deal with Nazi Earth to leave the multiverse alone. How much harder can Daxamites be, especially since we have their Mik? Vibe Junior, go to Beautiful, keep a watch on me. Bring him to me when I need the leverage."</p><p>"Wait who put you in charge?" Barry White-Three rounded on Barry-Blue.</p><p>"You're right. This is your world," Barry-Blue said, realizing he was overstepping now as Junior raised an eyebrow. "But do you want me to get rid of this Daxamite invasion or not?"</p><p>"I think the multiverse army is a good idea," Barry White-Three countered, nodding to Junior.</p><p>"Barry," Kara said. "That's Kandor. If he can get the Daxamites to leave and go home, it would be safer for everyone," Barry White-Three gave a scowl, but then nodded to his wife. "I'll lead you to Kandor," Kara handed little Bart to Barry White-Three and then flew out, Barry-Blue nodded to Junior before going to follow.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Barry-Blue and Kara ran into Kandor and find where Queen Rhea was, overtaking the center of the city; her army of Daxamites weren't that huge but enough to scare and intimidate, keeping the other Kryptonians away.</p><p>"Where is Mik?" Queen Rhea said.</p><p>"You came to the wrong Earth," Barry-Blue said rolling his eyes at this Queen. "Your Mik is imprisoned on another Earth."</p><p>"Well bring him to me or…" Queen Rhea began.</p><p>"Or what?" Barry asked. "You might be the Queen Bee on your world, but in the multiverse it's a different story. The only reason the multiverse has not sent people to your world to help the resistance is because we do not interfere with other Earths policies. But here's the thing. You just invaded another Earth. That's a whole new ball game."</p><p>"Ball game?" Queen Rhea asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"It means you are now facing the multiverse," Barry-Blue stated. "And our restrictions, our morals, that stop us from invading your world and overthrowing you doesn't apply now. Meaning, with one word I can get an army here. The multiverse is united with over 30 worlds. If we send out a call for help and Flashes, Supergirls – hell even version of your son Mon – plus others comes to this world, how long do you think this little army you brought here will survive?"</p><p>"Why don't you do it?" Queen Rhea countered, a small smirk on her face.</p><p>"Because… I am giving you a chance," Barry-Blue said, and at that, a portal opened. Vibe Junior came through with Mik, who went to step towards his mom, but Barry-Barry put a hand on him, stopping him from going forward, vibrating it in front of Mik.</p><p>"Move and you're dead." Barry-Blue warned the man, who seemed to know not to risk it. "I give him to you, and you leave this Earth – and you ever wander off your world again, try to invade another Earth, we'll not only kick you off that Earth we'll come to yours and help your meta human resistance finish what you started."</p><p>"You wouldn't," Queen Rhea faltered at this.</p><p>"If you won't leave us alone, we won't leave you alone," Barry-Blue said. "Test me. I dare you. Junior, portal for them please."</p><p>Vibe Junior nodded, creating a large portal.</p><p>"This is to your home world," Vibe Junior stated.</p><p>"Take it," Barry-Blue said, "and don't ever come back here or to another world again."</p><p>"And how do I know this will take me where you say?" Queen Rhea eyed both men.</p><p>"Open your own portal then," Vibe Junior said seeming offended he was not trusted, closing the portal.</p><p>Rhea frowned but took a device from her person and a similar portal opened. The Daxamite Army seemed to know on instinct what their queen wanted and started to retreat through.</p><p>"My son?" Rhea said when the army was gone; Barry-Blue lowered his hand and Mik moved to his mother, who pushed him through the portal without a word.</p><p>"You win, for now," Rhea said. "But despite this moral code you say you have; I know some of you have helped the resistance already." Vibe Junior tried not to react. "This isn't over, and if I see anyone from any other Earth on my Earth, well what we did to that little speedster will be nice." Queen Rhea gave on final glare before going through the portal, which closed behind her.</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have let Kayla go that far that time," Vibe Junior said, shaking his head. The line they could not and could cross had blurred on that little mission. "Not that she would have taken no for an answer…"</p><p>"Supergirl," it as Alex coming up – and she had some Kryptonian man on his side. "Is everything…?"</p><p>"Everything is fine now," Kara said to her sister. She had just been there to observe, and she was glad she was.</p><p>"I'm going to teleport back to the DEO," Alex said turning to run to somewhere else.</p><p>"We should go back too," Barry-Blue said.</p><p>"I could just open a portal," Vibe Junior said, opening the portal for the group but Alex was already too far away, and Kara shrugged, going through the portal with Vibe Junior and Barry-Blue.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"Well, I guess we're lucky your dumb idea worked," Barry White-Three bemoaned, and Barry-Blue rolled his eyes at this. "Now that we have a Cisco here though…"</p><p>"Can you open us a portal home?" Caitlin asked, Cisco seeming to finish Barry White-Three thoughts.</p><p>"Dark Earth, right?" Vibe Junior asked. "How's that Bi Barry working out? He ever get into Oliver's pants?"</p><p>"Yeah. Oliver is actually gay and was using Felicity as a beard – he was in love with our Barry, apparently," Caitlin said giving Barry White-Three a playful look who paused, shocked at that. "He's also slept with Jesse, Roy, Iris, Adrian Chase…"</p><p>"And you," the young Kara said, and Caitlin blushed a bit.</p><p>"Well, let me just…" Vibe Junior paused as he tried to open a portal. "Oh." Vibe Junior paused, but then went to the computer to check the system. "Damn… I've got some bad news – it seems Dark is another world that's gone due to Crisis."</p><p>"Crisis?" Barry White-Three asked.</p><p>"Another?" Barry-Blue asked instead.</p><p>"Can you answer the Crisis thing first?" Kara asked.</p><p>"End of the multiverse," Maya stated. She had stayed to help her dad do research and see if she could use her own world hopping device to get to Dark – it not working to open a portal at all.</p><p>"We have been getting warnings that something big is about to happen. Something that will put the entire multiverse in danger," Barry-Blue added. "It's in fact why we are here. We're tracking down a book a friend left behind on a world she visited – and she came here. We think this book could be the key to stopping Crisis." Barry-Blue turned to Vibe Junior. "Now what do you mean by another?"</p><p>"Well, as you know," Vibe Junior said to Barry-Blue. "New Justice Rae and Prime Barry agreed to work for the Speed Force in exchange for information the Speed Force has about Crisis – she assigned them missions that has to do with their alternates, usually. Their second mission was to Lantern – and they failed. I'm tracking the multiverse through our four main A.I's too and we've lost more too; SnowAllen and Nazi Earth… now I'm sorry to tell you it seems the same thing has happened to Dark Earth."</p><p>"How did it happen? Did Rae and Barry get any information?" Barry-Blue frowned to this.</p><p>"Anti-Matter. Not only them, but what I'm tracking is showing a wave of anti-matter spreading across the multiverse… slowly for now, but it's getting faster. My guess is becoming stronger as crisis gets closers," Cisco said.</p><p>"And you don't have a defense to this?" Barry White-Three rounded on Cisco at this. "Tell the rest of the multiverse!"</p><p>"Whoa there, Barry White-Three!" Junior raised his arms up at this Barry. "As far as we can tell, the only defense is a speedster," Vibe Junior said, "although they have to be vibrating at the same frequency of that Earth to do anything good," Barry White-Three looked down at this. "Don't feel guilty; you've been on this Earth so long I doubt you're even vibrating the same as your home world anymore."</p><p>"But I can't figure it out," Nash spoke up. "The date Rae was here… It corresponds to nothing."</p><p>"Can I see the photo again?" Barry White-Three asked, a little kinder now to Maya, who still had the phone. "I do know her… sort of," he admitted at seeing the picture. "About a month after I came here permanently. I was feeling a bit guilty, I was going to see if I could make a way to portal between my world and this so, I could live here and still protect them. I was running, trying to do it when she showed up almost out of nowhere. She was annoyingly powerful for her age."</p><p>"That's her," Nash said, making eyes turn to him. "What Rachel Garricks are annoying and powerful?" He smirked at this</p><p>"She told me to forget my world. That if I went back there, I was dead," Barry White-Three said. "That the Speed Force wanted me here, that I was meant to be here. It was an easy out for me – I wanted to stay here too. It took away guilt over not trying or wanting to go back."</p><p>"You never told me this," Kara said, putting an arm around her husband.</p><p>"Did she give you a book?" Nash asked, showing a picture of the book he once had in his possession.</p><p>"No," Barry White-Three said. "But she did have it on her… she was carrying it. I asked about it because the writing looked weird, yet somehow familiar. She told me it was not my concern and then left. I never even knew her name."</p><p>"Well, it's not here," Nash sighed. "Two out of five worlds."</p><p>"Well, we know it's not here, so better get going then," Barry-Blue said and paused, looking over his double. "You know, Rae was working for the Speed Force. If she told you going home would have led to your death, then it was right. There's no need to feel guilt over it. You have too beautiful of a family to feel guilty over it."</p><p>"Thanks," Barry White-Three said, nodding slightly.</p><p>"Even if you named your youngest son horribly," Barry-Blue added, and Barry White-Three rolled his eyes. "I think your Caitlin, Kara, and Kal needs a new home though."</p><p>"They are welcome to stay here," Kara said smiling at the three; after the new information, Caitlin had brought them aside to tell them their fateful news, but she turned at that. "Mom and dad are already helping Sam; I am sure they would love another daughter and a son."</p><p>"Sam?" Barry-Blue asked.</p><p>"Arias. Long story," Kara waved this off.</p><p>"Right," Barry-Blue dismissed this before turning to Junior. "Vibe Junior thanks for coming."</p><p>"No problem," Vibe Junior said. "Think I got to contact my Prime counterpart and see if we can find a way to stop New Daxam and maybe even Villain Earth from being able to jump worlds… just in case," with that, Vibe Junior opened a portal and left, just as Nash used his device to open a portal back to Karry.</p><p>"Later," Maya waved them off as Barry and Nash had already moved through the portal.</p><p>"I didn't really like that world," Barry White-Three mumbled once they were gone.</p><p>"You were just in a bad mood," Kara said, kissing her husband.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Barry had left the Lake House the minute they got back, taking the girls back to STAR Labs.</p><p>"You know, I didn't really like that world," Barry said, sharing the memories of the world with Kara.</p><p><em>Well, we're not naming our son after you when we have one, </em>Kara joked with Barry in her head.</p><p><em>Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I like the name we already picked out, </em>Barry thought back and the two smiled at that.</p><p>"So, the book is still missing?" Caitlin asked.</p><p>"Yep," Barry with a sad nod. "We know she had it on SuperFlash. Unfortunately, that doesn't rule out any of the other three worlds we haven't checked yet," they had been somewhat hopeful that SuperFlash might be the one, but it was before all the three they haven't checked in Rae's diary.</p><p>"Oh well, back to square one," Jesse spoke up.</p><p>"Not necessarily," Caitlin said. "Square one would be having to check 5 worlds. You only have to check 3. Progress. Even if it's slow progress."</p><p>"The slowest part is figuring out which world she visited," Barry voiced. "You know we have a world on this system called Different Power where the sun is blue?" Barry shook his head at their reaction. "Thankfully, I don't think that's one of the three."</p><p><em>You'll figure it out, </em>Kara thought to her husband, sending him some confidence to which he smiled. He would figure it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know, I kind of enjoy the two perfect worlds not getting along – I hope you liked that too, it was different. Not all worlds get along, after all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Barry in Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our multiverse explorers head to a new world where that Barry is having a little crisis of his own – but things get even worse when another speedster enters the picture, seeming to try to be helping Barry in the worst way possible…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-End September-</p><p>Kara and Barry sat in the Lake House as Barry continued to try and decode the last three worlds in the journal; Nash was getting frustrated with the slow progress, but Cara and Maya were being pleasant about it – both taking advantage of the Lake House, lake itself and local nearby town. And of course, what Karry had to offer. Nash went back to Bounty every so often, so to take care of things in his shop.</p><p>"Okay what we have here?" Nash said, appearing out of a portal, back from his world. "Is this one is making no sense?" Nash pointed at one of the pages. "And you have some ideas on these two. Where are the little girls?"</p><p>"Alura, Nora?" Kara called, ignoring Nash's attitude, and going to get their girls. "How about we help daddy?"</p><p>"Dada," Alura and Nora said as they were put on Barry's lap, Barry showing them on of the pages.</p><p>"Now this said Barry moves after disaster," Barry said, sure of that line. He was not on the page that made absolutely no sense as Nora and Alura could point out words, but not full sentences yet.</p><p>"No," Nora said, surprising Barry. "Bee."</p><p>"Barry moves after bee?" Barry asked that not seeming right. "A spelling bee? An actual bee…?"</p><p>"Tray," Alura added.</p><p>"Barry moved after bee and tray…" Barry mused. "Wait, betray… Isn't there an Earth called Betrayal?" Barry then turned to Nash and his daughters at this one.</p><p>"Yeah," Maya said, on a tablet already and looking over at the system. "After Eddie and Ronnie died stopping the Reverse Flash, everyone but Caitlin betrayed that Barry. He sold STAR Labs to Luthor Corp and moved to National to start a video game company."</p><p>"Nice," Barry nodded, making eyes turn to him except Kara, who giggled at her husband's thoughts of sharing video game tips with his alternate. "I mean nice that he started a game company, not nice he was betrayed…" he clarified for those confused, "but anyway, it seems to combine with what this said here." Barry was better at understanding the writing once he was sure what the history was. "I think it's time to visit Betrayal."</p><p>"Finally, moving forward," Nash said, taking out his world hopping device and opening a portal for them.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>On Betrayal, Barry Allen of this world was in his office along with Caitlin and his sister, Amelia – who went by 'Mally' here.</p><p>"How?" Barry was asking, looking between the two. "Just tell me how? How could this happen? Our firewalls are amazing! I made them myself."</p><p>"Someone hacked them," Caitlin sighed, shaking her head. "But they only leaked one thing."</p><p>"And it was the worst possible thing. Any game. Any game they could have leaked, and it wouldn't have been bad. But not that! It's like someone hacked our system with the intent to hurt me the most," Barry groaned, and then paused. "You don't think Cisco did this…?"</p><p>"Cisco does have the skills to do it," Caitlin reasoned. "It's a possibility. But any of our competitors could have done this. And let's not rule out someone in the general public, anyone who wanted sneak peaks at our new games."</p><p>"But…" Barry paused when a portal opened and from it came another version of him only with dark hair – as he was a blonde – along with a, Kara who was holding two babies, a Harrison Wells, and two other females the group did not know of. "Urgh, please this is not a good time," Betrayal Barry groaned.</p><p>"Barry?" Mally said, standing up. "Look at those two! Please, tell me they are yours and Barrys?" Kara blinked.</p><p>"Um yeah," Kara said recognizing the blonde Amelia from their trip to Canary. "Mia, right?"</p><p>"No, I go by Mally," Mally said and Kara blinked at the nickname. "Your me goes by Mia?"</p><p>"No, well technically our you is not you since she's Nora daughter not Cat's, but we know a version of you from Canary Earth," Kara confirmed.</p><p>"Ah well, give me the girls," Mally said, grabbing the two from Kara. Nora blew a freeze breath at Mally who laughed, but she moved fast when Alura's eyes lit up – Alura not letting out the heat vision, though.</p><p>"We're sorry to interrupt. Call me Barry-Blue," Karry's Barry said. He was in his Flash outfit now, so pointed out the blue background. "My wife, Kara Allen. Our kids, Nora and Alura. This is Nash and his daughters Cara and Maya. What's the background color on your symbol?"</p><p>"I don't really have one," the Barry of this world said, and showed a picture of him in his outfit. It was mostly dark blue, with a thick red lightning bolt emblazoned across the middle.</p><p>"Interesting," Barry-Blue said looking at it. "I could call you Barry Red-Two, but let's go with Barry-Blonde for your hair."</p><p>"What is with you and these nicknames?" Nash asked, rolling his eyes – annoyed at another instance of the weird nicknames only Karry seemed to use</p><p>"You know, not a bad way to tell us apart," Barry-Blonde said, ignoring Nash and causing Barry-Blue to smile while Nash groaned. "But, like I said, this is not really a good time."</p><p>"We probably should have called first," Cara spoke up. "But we just need to ask you something. This could help stop the end of the multiverse as we know it." That made everyone pause – even Mally, who was now playing with Alura and Nora. The two kids having fun and continually talking to the woman they didn't know but recognized in a way.</p><p>"That sounds more important," Caitlin reasoned to Barry-Blonde.</p><p>"Yeah," Barry-Blonde agreed with a sigh. "What's going on?"</p><p>"There is this crisis coming, a crisis to the entire multiverse, and my cousin had a book that might just be the key to stopping it," Barry-Blue explained. "But she's dead and she stashed a book on a world she went to with someone she knew. We managed to figure out she visited here. So, have you seen her…?" With this, Barry showed the picture of his Rae he had been taking around the multiverse.</p><p>"Sorry," Barry-Blonde said after he examined the picture. "Caitlin?"</p><p>"No," Caitlin said, shaking her head, having looked at it too.</p><p>"Anything happen on this date?" Nash asked, holding the diary to the group, and pointing at the date on top of the page.</p><p>"That's not long after the betrayal," Caitlin confirmed, knowing the date. "But a few months after. Dust had settled."</p><p>"Not long after my dad was released from jail, but not the same date. A bit before we moved to National," Barry-Blonde thought. "Nothing else."</p><p>"Mind if I use your computers to check?" Nash asked.</p><p>"Have fun," Caitlin said, with a shrug and handing the tablet she was holding to Nash.</p><p>"So, what's happening that's so bad?" Barry-Blue asked his blonde double.</p><p>"Ah this is the part where they ask about your problems, with your permission solve it, and they somehow always do," Maya spoke.</p><p>"We've studied the system. Somehow that always happens when multiverse visits," Cara added.</p><p>"This isn't something that can be easily solved," Barry-Blonde said. "But if you must know, I run a video game company."</p><p>"We do too," Barry-Blue said. "Well, it's a part of a bigger company. We're from Karry Universe, by the way. Well Kara, me and kids. They," he indicated Nash and his daughters, "are from Bounty Earth – we're working together on this." Barry-Blue realized they had not said which Earth they were from when they came, so wanted to correct this issue.</p><p>"Ah, so you're Karry. The others who came here mentioned you. Been meaning to ask about your world-hopping games," Barry-Blonde said. "But another time. You see, my company systems got hacked and they got hold of a game in our system."</p><p>"Oh, how bad?" Kara asked. They had leaks before with their games, but it had always been manageable.</p><p>"They took the worst possible thing," Barry-Blonde said looking down. "A private project of mine… The way I was going to propose to my Kara." Barry-Blonde turned his computer screen around and played the animated video of the Flash proposing to Supergirl. The words were very Barry and Kara though. "Lucky no one is actually thinking we're Supergirl and Flash and I just used the characters, but…."</p><p>"How big of a problem can this be?" Barry-Blue asked. It might be embarrassing but it wasn't something huge.</p><p>"Considering Kara is the first daughter of the United States…" Barry-Blonde sighed, making the Karry couple look at each other.</p><p>"What?" Kara asked. "Who took me in on this world?"</p><p>"Lex Luthor," Barry-Blonde, Caitlin and Mally spoke.</p><p>"And Lex Luthor is President of the United States?" Barry-Blue asked, blinking.</p><p>"Yes," was the reply, making the people from Bounty and Karry look at each other once more.</p><p>"So, this has gone all over the place," Caitlin said. "We have to figure out how to lessen the impact."</p><p>"Well lucky for you my Kara here is a media guru," Barry-Blue said, and could feel Kara's annoyance in his minds. <em>You are. </em>Barry-Blue defended in his mind. "I am sure she could help you write a speech that will lessen this all."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind the help," Caitlin admitted. "I'm the one who runs all the speeches and money around here; Barry is the videogame expert and creative mind. Our tech. Plus the face of the company."</p><p>"Well, let's see what we can do," Kara said with a nod to Caitlin, the two leaving to a side office to discuss things.</p><p>"Maybe I can help too?" Cara said a smirk on her face as she followed, leaving the room.</p><p>"She likes public relations and journalism," Maya explained for her sister. "Hey what's going on there?" Maya pointed at the TV. Barry-Blonde and Caitlin had it on, but it was on mute.</p><p>"That's the betrayers lab they are talking about," Mally said, having her attention turned to the TV as well. Since being fired from STAR Labs, Cisco, Iris, and Wally had started their own little thing along with Cisco's new boyfriend, Hartley. It was no competition for a place such as Luthor Corp. but it did specialize in making devices to take down meta humans. "Unknown speedsters taken over lab..." Mally read off the screen now</p><p>Barry-Blonde unmuted the TV. The reporter in the middle of her report. "…as far as we can tell, scientist Francisco Ramon and Hartley Rathaway are trapped inside along with the injured Speedster hero the public as has dubbed Kid Flash," Wally still could not break the Kid Flash label, no matter how much he hated it and yelled at the media to stop. "We also have confirmation on one death. That would be detective Joe West's daughter Iris West. The Central City Police force headed by the meta human taskforce has surrounded the lab. So far Flash and Supergirl have not appeared."</p><p>"Well sucks for them," Barry-Blonde dismissed, turning off the TV.</p><p>"That's a bit harsh. Aren't you going to go help?" Barry-Blue asked, shocked at the death of Iris on this world. "That's Wally and Cisco in there."</p><p>"Wally and Cisco who have attacked me at every opportunity. They literally attacked me in a parking lot once. If it wasn't for Frost…" Barry-Blonde stopped after that.</p><p>"And what about Iris?" Barry-Blue asked, knowing that Iris had a kindness for Barrys across the multiverse.</p><p>"She didn't want anything to do with me either," Barry-Blonde said. "They told me to stay away. Give me a hard time for protecting Central when they can't. Possibly the ones who hacked my systems. So, let Wally handle it."</p><p>"I hear you," Barry-Blue said, thoughtfully. "But on the other hand, Iris and Wally are Joe's kids." Barry-Blue noticed Barry-Blonde hadn't said anything about Joe, so was hoping his oncoming theory was true. "Joe was the one who took you in when your father went to jail, right? He was always there for you. His daughter just died, and his son is inside, injured. You're the Flash. He's your foster father. And that is your city."</p><p>"He…" Barry-Blonde replied, a little lost for words at this. "I…"</p><p>"Damn, he just made a better speech then the one I was going to do," Mally spoke up, making eyes turn to her. "It's usually me that pushes him in the right direction. Mainly because he can't say no to me."</p><p>"Fine. I'll go," Barry-Blonde sighed, running out before he returned in his cool, if unusual, outfit.</p><p>"Not alone," Barry-Blue said with a nod.</p><p>"Dada," Alura and Nora yelled out. "Run!"</p><p>"Yes, dada is running. You stay with Auntie Maya and Mally," Barry-Blue said, giving them a kiss before the two speedster ran off.</p><p>"When did I become an aunt?" Maya asked, but the speedster was gone.</p><p>"Ant-y!" Alura and Nora yelled out happily, jumping on Maya as Mally giggled.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Barry-Blonde and Barry-Blue ran past the media and the police and right into the small lab; Wally was bleeding on the floor while Cisco had meta cuffs on him. Hartley was injured as well, sitting in a corner. Iris body was by the speedsters' feet. Then there was a speedster standing there; he in a blue, red, and black outfit.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you!" The voice said, and the mask disappeared to reveal another Barry. Except that half his face was burnt off in some way that the Speed Force could obviously not completely heal.</p><p>"What is today? Multiverse day?" Barry-Blonde sighed, turning to Barry-Blue for answers.</p><p>"Don't look at me! I've never seen him before," Barry-Blue defended with a shrug. He would remember this Barry if he had met him.</p><p>"Maybe you haven't, but I know you," the half-faced Barry said, stepping forward. "Two? You have visitors."</p><p>Barry-Blonde was confused. "Why are you doing this?" Barry-Blonde asked stepping forward. "Why come to my world and do this?"</p><p>"For you!" Half-faced Barry said. "For what they did to us! We were just defending them. We were fighting and they betrayed us."</p><p>"Me…?" Barry-Blonde said. "This happened to me."</p><p>"That's why I waited. We can finish them together," half-faced Barry smirked at this.</p><p>Barry-Blue put a hand on Barry-Blonde's shoulder, just in case.</p><p>"How did you get here?" Barry-Blue asked, having an idea but wanting confirmation. "Where's your world?"</p><p>"My world… My world is gone!" Half-faced Barry snapped. "My Cisco… he saw it coming. Another world was having a fight with a speedster – the fight was going to go destroy everything. I was meant to power our shield, but it backfired. The machine blew from the energy. The energy, the machine, and the force of the destruction all hitting into me and for that moment… I was connected."</p><p>"Connected?" Barry-Blue asked.</p><p>"To everything… to all our alternates… to the Speed Force itself in a way no one has ever been or will ever be. I knew everything. I knew her favorite child. New Justice Rae, the one who lost everything, who faced more pain than anyone ever should, but she stayed true. True to herself. True to the Flash. She discovered her own truth. She is truth. And you. I know you. You're from Karry Universe." Barry-Blue raised an eyebrow. "You met your Kara in college. That's the earliest any Barry has met their Kara. You have a full mental bond with her, one of two surviving worlds to have it. Your love has saved more than anyone. You are love. No more talk of darkness…"</p><p>"Don't sing," Barry-Blue said, hearing his and Kara's song come out. "You've been overloaded with more information than you should be."</p><p>"The Speed Force, our mother, she tried to put me back together. You can tell your Wally he's right – she did try to save those Rae and Barrys she could from the first destruction," Barry-Blue had heard that theory from Wally; he had been trying to piece together why and how so many speedster had been displaced when Zoom tried to destroy the multiverse on Prime. "She couldn't completely heal me though, and she couldn't completely erase what I saw. She tried to keep me in the Speed Force. But one Barry's hurt came to me. You." Half-faced Barry looked at Barry-Blonde. "I know you needed the betrayal to get you to Kara. We needed Kara… like how the Speed Force saved the hair for Prime Barry to have his own Kara. But this world… the continued betrayal. The continued way they hurt you. No, that could not stand. I ran out of the Speed Force and came here. To help you."</p><p>"This doesn't help me," Barry-Blonde said. "I don't care about them. I have a life now. They can continue to be bitter over something I had no control over. But this is not what I wanted." Half-faced Barry stepped back at this, "If you cared about me at all you'd leave now. Go back to the Speed Force."</p><p>"No! We need to kill him," Half-faced Barry ran at Wally, but the two Barrys ran right at him, together pushing him back against a wall. The fight happened at super speed – the fighting and punching happening quicker than any normal person could see – but the crazy half-faced Barry was no match for the two Barrys fighting together. They managed to get him unconscious, and in meta human handcuffs.</p><p>"What do we do with him?" Barry-Blonde asked, pinning him to the floor, but before Barry-Blue could answer a portal opened and the familiar Black Flash came out. Barry-Blue though raised a hand in a fist.</p><p>"He's not dead!" Barry-Blue said to the Black Flash. "Neither of them are."</p><p>"Bring him!" Black Flash said pointing.</p><p>"I want a word with your boss," Barry-Blue said, and to his surprise, the portal grew bigger and within the portal was the form of the familiar older Rae he had last seen the Speed Force. "Hey. Not choosing my mom anymore?"</p><p>"You have moved pass your mom," the Speed Force said. "This is the face you get, my child. But I need to take him."</p><p>"What did you do to him?" Barry-Blue asked.</p><p>"Nothing," the Speed Force reasoned. "Canary Earth was not the only Earth that tried the experiment that saved them, but they were the only successful Earth to do it. Most of the others just died but with him it backfired. He <em>is</em> dying. Slowly. And if I don't take him back, it will be painful. His body will deteriorate and cause an explosion of energy the like never seen before."</p><p>"Can't we disconnect him. Make him normal?" Barry-Blue asked, remembering the option for the Rae on Beautiful. No Barry was born with speed, so it wouldn't harm this Barry to do this.</p><p>"Unfortunately, no," the Speed Force said. "His body is too far gone. I will give him a peaceful death; he will not feel any pain as his body and soul joins with me. I promise."</p><p>"Let her have him," Barry-Blonde said, moving away from the half-faced Barry and Barry-Blue did the same; the Black Flash then grabbed him and took him through the portal, but the portal remained open. Realizing this opportunity, Barry-Blonde spoke: "Can you do anything for Wally and… Iris?"</p><p>"They betrayed you," the Speed Force said.</p><p>"Time to be the bigger man," Barry-Blonde nodded, glancing to Barry-Blue.</p><p>"Then for my Barry, who had suffered the greatest betrayal, I do this for you," the Speed Force said; and energy came from the portal and into Iris's body and the injured Wally – Iris suddenly gasped a breath on the floor, alive. "But Wally, you are not needed," the Speed Force said to Wally, who had gained consciousness at being healed. "Your purpose as a speedster has long passed. You are not my chosen…" a different kind of energy now left Wally, heading back into the portal. "Your body will adjust to not having speed anymore, but I warn you to not try to reconnect to me. I won't allow it. On the plus side, you will be Kid Flash no more." The portal closed with this, and the Speed Force was gone.</p><p>"What have you done this time?!" Iris asked, glaring at Barry-Blonde, not realizing she had been dead; but it was Barry-Blue who laughed.</p><p>"Don't you get it?" Barry-Blue stated. "He did nothing. You did. That Barry reacted to the pain you caused him. You should just thank him for coming and for asking the Speed Force to bring you back. He could have let both of you die."</p><p>"What...?" Iris blinked at this.</p><p>"You were dead and Wally was near-dead," Barry-Blonde confirmed, not quite meeting Iris's eye. "You're welcome."</p><p>"But…?" Iris muttered, moving over to her brother.</p><p>"Enough. Come on, let's go," Barry-Blonde stated, and the two Barry left without waiting the thank you they didn't know would happen.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>It was about half an hour later, since saving the betrayers, when Barry-Blonde was ready to give his speech about what had happened to BA Games.</p><p>Kara and Caitlin had written Barry a small speech and the media was waiting outside of BA Games; Barry taking a breath as he stepped out in front. The group from Karry and Bounty were inside with the TV on, watching.</p><p>"As everyone knows," Barry-Blonde said to the media. "BA Games systems was hacked and what was taken was not necessarily a game for sale. In my personal time I was using our systems to create a personal videogame for my girlfriend, Kara Luthor, to propose to her. As you know, we have been dating for several years so this shouldn't be such a surprise. Please…"</p><p>"I think there's something else to say…" Barry-Blonde speech was cut off and he was surprised to see his Kara there. He knew it was his Kara by just the outfit she was wearing, her posture being different too. "Yes."</p><p>"What?" Barry-Blonde asked in shock.</p><p>"You asked me a question, Mr. Allen," Kara Luthor said. "And the answer is yes. Yes, I will marry you." Barry-Blonde was in shock, as were the media gathered it seemed; Kara hadn't answered his texts or calls since the game went out. He thought he was in for a rejection. "Barry…?"</p><p>Barry-Blonde smiled and then moved from the stand to grab his Kara and kiss her – she kissed back. Then, she moved with him back to the podium as photos were snapped and hands raised. He ignored any coming questions.</p><p>"I guess that's all there is to say," Barry-Blonde said with a laugh. With that, he left the podium with her and then brought his now-fiancée into his offices. "Please tell me you didn't just say yes to calm them down?"</p><p>"No, Barry, I really want to marry you," Kara Luthor said, as they entered Barry's office and she paused. "We have visitors…?"</p><p>"That was better than anything we could have written," Kara Allen spoke up. "I mean it won't calm the media down, but now they will be talking about a Presidential Wedding instead of how embarrassing the videogame being released is," Kara Luthor gave a nod at that.</p><p>"And actually, we have gotten a lot of request for personalize videogames for proposals and graduations, and even baby showers," Caitlin added. "I am putting Winn on making choices that people can insert their own words into. We might have a new section of the business here."</p><p>"Seems you came out on top," Cara said with a wink.</p><p>"And we'll share some video games," Barry-Blue said giving a smirk himself.</p><p>"But we are not having any luck," Nash spoke up. "I have no idea what Rae did here. We are either on the wrong world or it's just not possible to guess."</p><p>"Barry," it was Henry coming in. "I saw the proposal and… Oh, hi." Henry paused at seeing the other world visitors.</p><p>"Hey dad," Barry-Blonde smiled at his dad, who was grinning to his son.</p><p>"Maybe Kara knows Rae?" Barry-Blue, said ignoring his father now and taking out the picture. "Have you ever seen this girl?"</p><p>"Sorry," Kara Luthor said, shaking her head.</p><p>"I have," Henry spoke up, making all eyes turn to him. "She was at the DMV when I was trying to get my driver license after being released from jail. I thought she was applying for her permit test or something."</p><p>"Wait? She went to you. Why?" Barry-Blue asked, confused.</p><p>"Actually, she's the one who reminded me about Cat," Henry said. "She had a CatCo magazine on her and mentioned that she looked up to the woman. It reminded me of when we dated. It's the reason why I was so insisted on National City when we were talking about leaving Central instead of going to Star or Metropolis."</p><p>"The fact you were planning on moving to National is the reason I asked you out," Kara Luthor spoke, looking at her Barry.</p><p>"Wait the Speed Force was acting as cupid?" Maya asked.</p><p>"Wouldn't put it past her," Barry-Blue said, looking at the journal. "This line. I thought it was nonsense, but now I know. It says: 'had to get the right couples together, again'."</p><p>"Did she give you a book?" Nash asked Henry now, showing a picture of the book.</p><p>"Sorry," Henry said shaking his head. "Who is this girl?"</p><p>"She's…" Barry-Blue started, but then refrained from saying she was his alternative niece and instead went with, "working for the Speed Force."</p><p>"Yes," Kara Allen added for her husband. "Did she have it on her? The book?" Kara Allen asked, and Henry shook his head. "Does that count out any of the other two worlds?"</p><p>"Nope," Barry said. "This was the last world she came to before coming to us. Meaning the other two are still on."</p><p>"Better go back and decode," Nash sighed, opening a portal. He and his daughters moved through while Kara Allen and Barry-Blue both picking up a kid who was called 'to home!', knowing what a portal meant by now.</p><p>"Congrats," the couple said together, leaving and the portal closed.</p><p>"Well, that was interesting," Caitlin said.</p><p>"So, are we celebrating the engagement?" Henry asked, and Kara Luthor laughed and nodded.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"There you two are! Did you have fun on Prime and Mutant?" Kara asked; Krypto and Hex had both gone to visit their mates but were waiting for the group when they got back to the Penthouse after picking Star and Romana up from school. The two gave a bark and meow back, respectively, in reply.</p><p><em>Barry what is up? </em>Kara had felt something wrong in Barry head as he sat down to look at the journal again. He took it everywhere with him now, not just to decode, but it was also a part of his Rae, the Rae he had lost.</p><p>"The journal," Barry said out loud. "I translated this line just now as 'Kara is a bird'." Barry pointed at the line. "What if it's 'a kind of bird' instead? Alura and Nora, want to help daddy?" The two came running and Barry bent down, pointing at the words on the page. "What is this word?"</p><p>"Can-airy," Nora and Alura said together.</p><p>"Canary?" Barry frowned. "The line is 'Kara is a canary'."</p><p>"What…" Kara stopped her sentence. <em>Super Blue Canary! Its Canary Earth she went to. </em></p><p><em>We have friends on Canary. Let's give them a call tomorrow and tell them we are coming on over, </em>Barry smirked back, and Kara smiled, kissing her husband.</p><p>They knew their next world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked this and wonder if this gave you any clues on crisis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Long and Winding Shortcut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heading to Canary Earth to ask about their Rae, Kara and Barry are forced to help with yet another obstacle as Galactic Conquest pays that world a visit. The only problem is, Canary Earth doesn't want to play any games.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Facebook Page: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page</p><p>Facebook Group: The Millma Verse</p><p>Alt. Facebook: The CW- Comic World</p><p>Instagram: MillmaVerse</p><p>Note: so its 2021. First story of the new year. Happy New Year everyone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-End of September/Beginning of October-</p><p>Now they knew where they had to go, Kara and Barry were ready to return to Canary Earth. They were just finishing off in the Penthouse for the morning.</p><p>"Can we come?" Star spoke up, having been listening in to their parents' conversations – Kara and Barry had called Canary early that morning asking if they could come over to talk and the Rae of that world had told them to come by in a few hours. Until then, the group had been decorating the penthouse for Halloween since it was a Saturday.</p><p>"Please," Romana added; the pair remembered going to the Canary wedding and had fun with the Mon there and his younger brother, Mor.</p><p>"Bring them," Amelia said. "I'll keep Alura and Nora."</p><p>"No," Alura and Nora said stomping their feet.</p><p>"I plan on making cupcakes," Amelia said which caused Alura and Nora to rush to her feet, excited for cupcakes. "I got them." Amelia gave her brother a wink and a smirk.</p><p>"Thank you," Barry said. "Come on you two." With that, Kara and Barry took Star and Romana with Krypto and Hex running after them.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>On Canary Earth, Mon was pacing impatiently while Rae looked on in bemusement. He hadn't been able to get on with the days' work knowing visitors from the multiverse were due to turn up.</p><p>"When are they coming?" Mon turned to his wife.</p><p>"I told them to be here…" Rae stopped as a portal opened and out came Kara, Barry, Romana, Star, Krypto, Hex, Maya, and Cara. "…now. Wow, a large group. Let's go down to the bar." The system that brought the multiverse visitors was located in Mon and Rae's apartment with the bar below.</p><p>"I figured you would have moved the system by now?" Kara queried as they headed downstairs to the empty bar while Mon grabbed hold of Romana and Star.</p><p>"Hello little sister," Mon said to Romana's laugh as they got to the bar – he remembered her, after all. Meanwhile, Rae went behind the counter and took out some beers.</p><p>"Once Winn is done building a new superhero headquarters for us, it will be moved," Rae explained.</p><p>"So, you're starting a Justice League?" Barry asked, a smirk on his face.</p><p>"What's a Justice League?" Mon countered, and Barry had to blink. "The place Winn is building is for Team Flash. I mean Superman, Team Canary, and Team Arrow can use it if they want, I suppose."</p><p><em>Barry, not why we're here, </em>Kara thought, even though she was a little bit curious about heroes on this world now. As far as they knew, there was only the seven heroes in Starling, Superman, Rae, and Mon. "Later, we have something more important here. We're trying to track down a book a younger version of Rae left behind on a world she visited, and we think she visited here. This book is very important. It could stop Crisis."</p><p>"Crisis?" Rae asked as Kara and Barry sighed.</p><p>"Biggest threat to the multiverse," Barry stated.</p><p>"All worlds may die by the end of it, and according to the Monitor, many speedsters will die," Kara added.</p><p>"The Monitor?" Mon asked, curious.</p><p>"Long story just trust us when we say this is important," Barry dismissed.</p><p>"I think we need something stronger," Rae turned to Mon behind the bar.</p><p>"So, have you seen a younger version of you?" Barry asked Rae as Mon produced more beers.</p><p>"Sorry," Rae said shaking her head. "Only this me."</p><p>"How about anything happening on…?" Nash was cut off by an urgent electronic sound, and both Rae and Mon took out their cellphone. The TV screen behind the bar flickered on, and on it was a woman of bug like appearance who made Kara and Barry groan. They remembered this all too well.</p><p>"Hello planet Earth. I am Rox of Galactic Conquest, and your planet has been chosen to be a part of an exciting competition. We have been monitoring your Earthly champions, as you call them, heroes and have chosen your Superman…" an image of Superman appeared on the screen "as champion of Earth. If Superman can beat our three chosen fighters, Earth will win and be rewarded greatly, and Superman will be given any prize of his choice. If Superman fails, Earth will lose, and its resources and people will be ours for the picking. The competition will take place tomorrow. We will be arriving in Metropolis soon. Please note any interference with the competition will result in Earth's immediate surrender."</p><p>Rox disappeared off the screen, leaving momentary silence.</p><p>"Well… that's de'ja vu," Barry said.</p><p>"Almost felt like a copy and paste only with Superman instead of Supergirl," Kara said, rolling her eyes as she heard Star cry out from seeing the woman. "Hey, hey…" Kara ran to her daughter and picked her up, kissing her head. "It's not our Earth. You're fine, I promise."</p><p>"Do you know what this is?" Mon asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Barry said with a nod.</p><p>"I want to go home," Star cried, clearly scared. She had been having fun with Mon until this point, following him around behind the bar, but the presence of Rox brought back bad memories of being Galactic Conquest's prisoner.</p><p>"Maya, Cara, can you take Star and Romana back home?" Kara asked, and the two women nodded; Romana stayed quiet but took Maya's hand as Kara gave Star over to Cara. The girl was shaking and still crying. "It's okay… You're going to Amelia. We'll be back soon. Explain to Amelia what just happened," Kara added to Maya, who used her device to open a portal. The four going through it and back to Karry Universe.</p><p>"You might want to get all the heroes together somewhere," Barry spoke up.</p><p>"I already contacted Team Canary; told them to get here with Clark," Rae said, having been texting with her cellphone the minute Rox was gone. "Plus, Frankie and Winn."</p><p>A moment later, a portal opened, and Frankie popped out with Winn; Team Canary was next to show, with Canary Kara carrying Barry, who was not a speedster on this world, being their team nerd, and having her cat Muffin on her shoulder. Hex gave the kitten a meow, who meowed back. Krypto gave the kitten a bark and lick. The rest of Team Canary had Oliver, Tommy, and Thea with them.</p><p>Clark was the last to arrive.</p><p>"Hey, your back," Clark said to Kara Allen and her Barry, noticing the difference between the two Karas and Barrys present. "How do we tell you all apart."</p><p>"Oh god, the nicknames!" Nash groaned. "I'm going to use your computer to see if I can figure out what our young Rae did here. They will help." Nash went into a back office in the bar; he had Rae's journal in his hands.</p><p>"Yes, we do use nicknames," Karry's Barry added, rolling his eyes at Nash's retreating back. "I am Barry-Blue, but you're not a speedster…" Barry-Blue said pointing at Canary's Barry with a frown.</p><p>"Sorry," Barry said.</p><p>"Barry-Normal?" Barry-Blue said.</p><p>"Barry-Norm," Canary's Barry confirmed, to a smirk from Barry-Blue.</p><p>"And we go by different last names. I'm Kara Allen," Kara Allen addressed her Canary double. "You two got married so you're…?"</p><p>"Merlyn-Lance," Kara Merlyn-Lance said. "Barry's last name is not Allen." That was strange for the two, and something they had forgotten. Nora had married Tommy's father and had brought Barry with her after all. "We can just use Lance though," she dismissed.</p><p>"So, what exactly is this?" Clark asked. "Galactic Conquest?"</p><p>"It's an intergalactic TV show," Barry-Blue said making the group pause. "They go to planets and demand a champion battle three of their challengers. If the planet's champion wins, the planet is rewarded. If the champion loses, the planet's resources, people and everything belongs to Galactic Conquest."</p><p>"And before you ask how this is legal, it's considered a war with preplanned terms of battle and rewards for winning," Kara Allen said, knowing the question was on her alternate's mind. "No one has ever just fought and won. Until recently, we thought the only way of winning was the champion winning all the battles, but then SuperEarth did that and then took down the ship for good. While Barry was their champion, he battled to distract them while the rest of their League boarded the ship – got their prisoners Galactic Conquest are holding out and then took the ship down. If you want to do similar, we'll help. We never thought to do that when they came to us, so it would be a fun payback."</p><p>"But I don't feel like playing any games," Clark mused.</p><p>"Yeah, let's just shoot their ship down," Frankie shrugged, making the two from Karry frown – even Krypto and Hex turned their heads at this.</p><p>"Um prisoners on board," Kara Allen reminded them. "That's how we got Star. Her sister was on board as well – not all of them are peaceful. Some want to fight. Others don't. SuperEarth contained those dangerous and rehabilitated or returned home those who they could help."</p><p>"Ah, but the first shot would only disable the ship," Winn spoke up.</p><p>"Supers can take care of weapons and make sure it can't crash anywhere," Frankie added.</p><p>"We go in," Oliver added. "Kill anyone who fights back. Release prisoners who are peaceful."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan to me," Kara Lance nodded; and all of Team Canary agreed.</p><p>"What are you shooting that ship down with?" Barry-Blue asked, honestly curious. "Galactic Conquest's ship has advance weapons and shielding from various other planets."</p><p>"Eh, the Speed Force canon will take care of that," Frankie shrugged.</p><p>"The Speed what now?" Barry-Blue asked, blinking at the words.</p><p>Rae gave a smirk, realizing this reaction would hit some nerve for the speedster.</p><p>"Come with us. We could use the extra speedster," Rae said, indicating for Barry-Blue to follow her.</p><p>"And three extra Kryptonians would help as well," Kara Lance said. "If you and your animals are willing...?" She glanced at Krypto and Hex.</p><p>"I'll follow your lead," Kara Allen said, both she and Barry confused, but they figured they should give some backup to this. Frankie opened a portal and Barry went through it with Rae and Winn; Kara, Krypto, and Hex went out with the other to see if they could see the ship.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>The portal Frankie opened was to the outside a tall building.</p><p>"Schott Enterprises?" Barry-Blue asked, looking up at the name to the building.</p><p>"My dad's toy company," Winn explained as they entered the building. "I inherited it when he died a few years ago." Barry blinked at that – on his Earth, and all others that he knew, Winn's dad was not a good guy.</p><p>"And we also built this here," Frankie said, leading them into a side room and pushing a button. The floor seemed to move, leading them under the building where Barry saw, being built underground, some type of machine. "It's the same machine I used to protect our Earth from the destruction of the multiverse," Frankie explained. "While Rae runs inside, the machine collects the Speed Force energy from behind her." Barry nodded, knowing of the speed trail they used. "And then I can use the energy the way I want. I used it to save our Earth once, but I made other gadgets – including the Speed Force canon."</p><p>Frankie pushed another button, and a large canon came out from the side wall.</p><p>"It can shoot objects in orbit," Winn said. He had a computer out. "The garden next to my building opens up so the canon has clear view of the skies…" he pressed another button and the canon retreated back into the wall. "And the ship is going to be entering our atmosphere soon."</p><p>"I'll start running," Rae said, moving over to the large Speed Force machine to start running; Barry seeing her energy going into the device.</p><p>"This would be a lot faster and more powerful with two speedsters," Frankie hinted with a smirk at Barry.</p><p><em>Kara…? </em>Barry asked in his head, unsure.</p><p><em>Go for it, </em>Kara thought back.</p><p>Barry gave a grin and nod and then ran into the machine, running besides Rae.</p><p>"Come on, let's go faster," Rae said, as she sped up.</p><p>"You're on," Barry laughed, speeding up himself knowing Raes were fast.</p><p>"And we got enough for one shot," Frankie's voice came into the machine over an intercom. "Are we ready?"</p><p>"Go for it," Kara Lance's spoke, and with that, Frankie pushed a button.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Kara Allen was with her alternate and cousin – along with Laurel and Dinah, who could both fly as well. The two cats and Krypto were with them too. They were high above the Earth and could see the ship coming; it had to be shot before it got closer. If it got too near Metropolis, it would be hard to get the ship where they needed to go.</p><p>They had left Team Arrow and Sara, who could not fly, in a specific area. Once the ship was disabled, they would bring it down safely there. To a large, unused, area in the dessert with no one around. If anyone escaped, they would be easy to find and stop.</p><p>Barry-Norm had used the system to get them the layout of the ship; both New Justice and SuperEarth had detailed plans, although both were a little different, so it was still a little bit of a guessing game where everything was.</p><p>They could see the ship coming nearer as Kara Lance gave the go-head for Frankie to send out a shot; Kara Allen was impressed by the large bolt of Speed Force energy that came from below to strike the ship – it was a larger version of the lightning that speedster could throw out, the bolt hitting into the ship's shield which completely failed due to them.</p><p>Galactic Conquests' weapons were still online as the ship started shooting at the nearby Kryptonians, Laurel and Dinah. Laurel sent out a canary cry as Dinah did some fancy flying while Kryptonians were taking shots and sending out heat vision out at the ship to destroy the weapons.</p><p>"We could use another shot," Kara Lance called.</p><p>"Got it!" Frankie called back, and another lightning bolt came out and hit right into the ship this time – the ship was not able to withstand the shot completely, and they could see it was disabled.</p><p>The ship starting to fall out of the sky.</p><p>Clark was flying to go under it, to try to control the direction that the ship fell, while the two Karas, Krypto, Hex, and Muffin joined. The ship was large, but all the Kryptonians were able to direct it right where they wanted it to go. Putting it down surprisingly gently in the end.</p><p>The moment the large ship was on the ground a door opened and Rox came out herself.</p><p>"This violates the conditions of –" Rox didn't finish her sentence as an arrow went right through her, killing her.</p><p>"Oliver, you're great," Kara Allen said, not knowing how satisfying it was to see Rox be killed like that. It wasn't her Rox, but she'd still done a lot of damage regardless, she was sure.</p><p>"Team Arrow, inside," Oliver instructed; the three vigilantes taking out their weapons and rushing inside, shooting arrows at anyone who tried to stop them.</p><p>"White Canary, you go inside too," Laurel said, and Sara gave a nod, heading inside the ship.</p><p>Krypto gave a growl and ran in before Kara Allen could stop him with Mon running in after the dog. Kara Allen was about to follow into the ship, but then people started coming out of the ship – the heroes having collected anyone who tried to run.</p><p>"Supercat, go with them," Kara Allen said to her cat and Hex gave a meow and rushed into the ship followed by Muffin. Kara Allen went to help her alternate and Clark take down a large monster – one of the fighters – which had just ran out of the down ship. Galactic Conquest's bug species, who controlled it, letting it go to fight them.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Mon had followed the dog in the ship, Krypto following a trace as he ran towards where the prisoners were kept. There were prison doors open and Mon guessed these were to prisoners loyal to Galactic Conquest – Mon having to punch several people who tried to fight them. Mon glad the two cats had joined him to fight besides him, but Krypto had come up to one cell and ripped the unopened cell open.</p><p>Inside was a familiar looking girl with red hair.</p><p>"Star?" Mon asked, having seen the Karry version not so long ago.</p><p>"Who are you?" The little girl asked, seeming scared.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to save you," Mon said, holding out his hand as Krypto whimpered, recognizing this wasn't his Star, but knowing her scent, obviously. Star was fast to go into them though. "Is your sister here?" Mon remembered Karry had mentioned a sister too.</p><p>"She died," Star said crying.</p><p>"Damn, she must get a bad deal," Mon muttered, before adding: "Hey, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you," Mon hugging her close and Krypto gave a bark now. "Good dog. You deserve a steak." Krypto eyes grew wide as he wagged his tail.</p><p>"You better deliver on that promise," it was a Kara's voice in his ear and Mon frowned, but knew he had to get Star out of here.</p><p>…</p><p>Oliver, Tommy, Thea, and Sara had run for the bridge of the ship. The four knocking down or harming anyone who tried to stop them. When they got to the bridge, Sara had to use her power to get the door open. There were a couple more of those bug- like alien species in the room, who stood up, ready to fight.</p><p>"We're taking control of this now!" Oliver stated, pointing an arrow.</p><p>Someone went to move but an older man held out a hand.</p><p>"Stop," the older male bug said to the young one. "It seems we have finally met our match…" Oliver tilted his head but didn't lower his arrow. "I always knew one day we would come to a planet that would fight back and fight successfully. My daughter, Rox, though, she had gotten a big head on our long victorious stance. I will order everyone down and give you our systems as long as you don't kill any more of us. The people you see on this ship are the last of a once great species. This game was the only way we could survive once disaster struck."</p><p>"Damn," Thea breathed at this explanation.</p><p>"Red and Black Arrow keep an eye on everyone else," Oliver spoke, and Thea and Tommy nodded, held their arrows out to the others who the older man told to obey. The bugs seemed loyal and stood off to a corner. The man getting on a com and telling all his people to stand down.</p><p>"We could probably use a geek here," Sara said as the man gave them control of their systems.</p><p>A portal opened and Frankie came out with Winn by his side.</p><p>"We were waiting for our moment," Frankie chuckled as Oliver rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Supers, everything okay outside," Oliver asked in coms.</p><p>"The two Karas are chasing down a few who got away, but everyone was rallied up," Clark's voice said. "Gray Canary is using her powers to keep some of the more violent prisoners calm, and Black Canary is helping Valor get anyone peaceful safely away. We won this."</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p><em>You know, I thought that would be harder, </em>Barry thought to Kara as they sat back in Rae's bar. They had helped the heroes of this Earth get the aliens who needed to be transferred to Argus cells there, while Argus was also helping the peaceful prisoners either contact their home worlds or set up a life if needed. Mon and Rae had this Earth's Star who seemed attached to them.</p><p><em>Without that Speed Force cannon taking out the ship it would have been, </em>Kara thought back. <em>SuperEarth did it the hard way, don't forget? </em></p><p><em>True,</em> Barry thought, knowing that SuperEarth had to steer their Galactic Conquest ship to a crash rather than what they had to do.</p><p>"Hey, don't you need to open for the night?" Kara spoke aloud to Rae. Krypto was happily eating the steak Mon had given him as promised. Hex having given Mon an evil eye for not getting a treat.</p><p>"Definitely," Rae nodded. "But first, going to bring Star upstairs."</p><p>"Well, I can't figure it out," Nash said, walking out of the office surprising them. In their stop of Galactic Conquest, they had totally forgotten both why they were here to begin with, and that Nash was with them. "I have no idea what happened on this date," Nash thrust the journal down on the bar and Rae looked at it.</p><p>"You realized that's the day before my wedding, right?" Rae spoke, looking at the date on the journal, making Kara, Barry, and Nash stare at her. "The day you were here, in fact," Rae took the journal and looked at it. "Yeah, it says it right here. <em>I have been sent to a world where Kara is a Canary. Kara and her sister Laurel, and Sara along with their cousin Dinah, make up the Team Canary. They don't get along with the Team Arrow of this world. My mission was to get them together to stop arguing, but as I came around another world showed up. Another Kara, Barry, with two Kryptonian animals a cat and a dog</em>…" Rae paused as she looked up. "How can I read this? I know it's not in English, but I can read it…"</p><p>"Show off," Barry laughed. "It's a Speed Force language. Only speedsters can understand it."</p><p>"Some better than others," Nash muttered. "Can you…?"</p><p>"Hold it, what did Rae do here then?" Kara asked. They were the ones to bring Teams Canary and Arrow together the previous time they were here, after all.</p><p>Rae scanned the page, looking for some explanation on the plan before continuing to read the end. "<em>I decided to watch as this world came up with the craziest plan I had ever seen, but it somehow magically worked. They did my work for me and I was able to go back to the Speed Force, mission complete. I think I like this unknown Kara and Barry. Anyone who can come with that wacky plan got to be great people to be around</em>." Rae looked up at the Karry couple. "She was on about you."</p><p><em>She was here when we were here. If I had known… </em>Barry started to think to Kara, but Kara stopped him.</p><p><em>What would you have done for a Rae you did not know at the time? She was here and she left without talking to anyone, </em>Kara reasoned.</p><p>"Well, she didn't leave the book here, meaning there's only one more possibility," Nash said. "Rae, could you save us some headaches and tell us what this says?" Nash turned the page.</p><p>"I guess," Rae said looking at the page. "<em>The Speed Force is sending me to two different time periods on this next world – first to have a conversation with Diana, Wonder Woman of this world; apparently, she needs to go give Clark a kick in the pants. See, Lois was killed there and a lot of people at the Daily Planet, too. It was the beginning of some sort of end that finished with Clark leaving and cutting himself off from the world in his Fortress while a new Justice League was created that does whatever is necessarily. This world needs Superman back and Diana is the only one who can get him back</em>." Rae stopped as she scanned over. "She goes into a little detail on her conversation with Diana. And then here."</p><p>Rae pointed as she talked. "<em>My next mission was with my own self in a different time period. This one was hard for me because I understand where my alternate is coming from. Her, and other children meta humans, were taken from their families by a corrupt government as kids and told they were unwanted by their families. They were then forced to train and become soldiers for the government. Fighting wars from a young age</em>."</p><p>"What type of world is this?" Rae asked, clearly reacting to what she read.</p><p>"Continue," Barry said, and Rae sighed.</p><p>"<em>When they found out they were being used and their families really wanted them, they left and started a revolution against the government – wanting to build a meta human homeland. They even got Kara on their side and took a clone of Clark from the government – and Kryptonian animals. My job though was to convince my alternate to take her army and go with the Kryptonians and Daxamites – to find a new home among the stars</em>." Rae looked up. "An off-world meta human planet. That sounds cool."</p><p>"Does it say anything about a book?" Nash asked.</p><p>"Sorry no," Rae said, closing the journal and handing it back to Barry.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. It's the last world. The book either has to be with Diana or the other Rae," Kara said. "Any idea what world this is?"</p><p>Nash shook his head. "I'll figure it out though," Nash sighed.</p><p>"And we should go home and let you open your bar," Barry said and then smiled at this Earth's Star, who was silently clinging to Mon. "Take good care of this one."</p><p>Mon gave a nod as Rae took Star's hand and brought her upstairs. Barry, Kara, Nash, Krypto, and Hex then used the system to go home.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Barry had run Nash back to the Lake House where Cara and Maya already were, and then they all went home. Amelia and Winn had Star and Romana eating cakes and cookies. Alura and Nora were with their sisters seeming to calm the older girls down.</p><p>"Amelia?" Kara asked, wondering how Star was now.</p><p>"They had dinner," Amelia said. "And we made up some goodies to help calm them all down from those vile Galactic Conquest people."</p><p>"So, what happened?" Winn asked.</p><p>"Well, obviously Galactic Conquest turned up," Kara stated.</p><p>"Canary though, followed SuperEarth's example and stopped them dead – although they did one better as they have this Speed Force canon thing, thanks to your alternate, who's a businessman after his father made his toys for good. But they blew Galactic Conquest out of the sky, sort of," Barry added.</p><p>"The point is, they saved the good guys, stopped the bad guys," Kara summarized for her husband.</p><p>"Go Canary." Winn nodded. "And wow, my dad was actually a success."</p><p>"Seems like it," Barry said. "Not an evil madman."</p><p>"So, Disney has nothing to worry about on that world," Amelia joked to a little chuckle from everyone. "And the book?" Amelia asked, curious.</p><p>"The one we're looking for no there, but Canary Rae could read the joural. Apparently, Rae's last world had something to do with Clark going into seclusion and meta humans getting their own world," Barry stated.</p><p>"Oh, Kingdom Come," Amelia smiled, as if this were obviously.</p><p>"What?" Barry asked.</p><p>"The world you were on about – it's Kingdom Come," Amelia said, as she ate a cupcake.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Kara asked, confused.</p><p>"Vibe Junior and Hitchhiking Kayla were the ones to add it to the system. They told me all about it last time I was on Mutant," Amelia explained.</p><p>"I'll text Nash," Barry said, taking out his phone to text the name of the world to Nash. They knew where they had to go next. The book had to be there, surely?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this. The fourth appearance of Galactic Conquest too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finally!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knowing Kingdom Come is the final world in Rae's journal, the group travel there to find out more; but is the book actually there?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Facebook Page: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page</p><p>Facebook Group: The Millma Verse</p><p>Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World</p><p>Instagram: MillmaVerse</p><p>Note: If you haven't read Sigma's Kingdom Come story, and it's Hitchhikers, I urge you to read that before continuing with this as this chapter will make more sense after reading those.</p><p>IMPORTANT NOTE: To anyone who has followed us on Twitter for the past year, we have decided to deactivated that account. There are many reasons, including political, which we will not go into in detail about. But also, we simply did not use it. My (Millie's) personal Twitter has also been deactivated (Sigma has his but barely uses it) and we have no plans to re-join the website in the foreseeable future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Beginning of October-</p><p>"Well, it does all seem to fit," Nash said. It was the day after they'd left Canary Earth and Barry had told Nash about Kingdom Come. "If the book is there then we finally get it, and we can go home. If it's not there, I'm banging my head through one of these walls."</p><p>"I'll join you there, Nash," Kara mumbled. She knew how important the book was but was getting a little tired of all their world hopping coming to nothing.</p><p>"It will be there," Barry said, certain about that.</p><p>"Well, we're going to stay here," Cara said, making the group look at her. "Probably the last time we can hang out by the pool in an amazing Lake House for free..." Maya gave a smile too and then the two moved off.</p><p>"Those two are acting like we were on vacation," Nash sighed, but smiled at his daughters nonetheless as he took out his world hopping device and opened a portal.</p><p>With that, Barry, Kara, Nash, Kara, Krypto, and Hex went through.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>On the world known as Kingdom Come, Clark and Diana were in Clark's office, staring at the news at the info of their recent battle; the free news media were happy for the Golden League, but the corrupted government-owned news media tried to make them out to be the bad guys, wanting the Justice League to be the heroes of the people. It was more and more common for the citizens to wake to what the Golden League actually stood for.</p><p>"You know, even without Rae here the spark she started might lead to a revolution," Diana said.</p><p>"I'm glad," Clark smirked. "The cat is out of the bag; it's not going back in."</p><p>"Odd expression," Diana chuckled, although knew it well.</p><p>Before Clark could explain, a blue portal opened in the office and out came a Barry, Kara, Nash, and their animals.</p><p>"Ray?" Kara asked, blinking at Clark. "Why are you wearing a Superman outfit and how did you get so ripped?"</p><p>"I'm Clark," Clark sighed, having to go through this with the last world hoppers they met and still not seeing it. He had to get changed back into his work clothes before he left the office though.</p><p>"Wow," Kara said. "You look exactly like Ray Palmer."</p><p>"Like completely," Barry said, the two sharing images of Ray in their head. They had to get a picture of this Clark to share with Ray – the man would find it hilarious. Hell, he might even come over here.</p><p>"I still don't see it," Clark sighed, as Nash gave a cough.</p><p>"We're here for a reason," Nash reminded the group.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Barry said having been distracted for a moment and then took out his phone. "Diana, I believe you have met her." Barry showed Diana the picture of Rae he had been showing around the multiverse.</p><p>"That's Rae – although she's young," Clark said, confused.</p><p>"Not our Rae," Diana pointed out with a knowing sigh, taking a step back.</p><p>"You knew her?" Barry asked, keen now as Diana nodded.</p><p>"I knew someday I would have to tell you this," Diana voiced. "Yes, I do know her – or did know her. She came to me a few years ago, convinced me to go get Clark back into his cape." Clark frowned at this, always having thought that Diana came to him on her own steam.</p><p>"Did she leave a book with you?" Nash asked, showing a photo of the book he had since printed out.</p><p>"No," Diana said shaking her head. "But she did have it on her before she ran off."</p><p>"Then there's only one person who could have it," Kara said. "And it's always in the last place you look. Rae – your Rae – we need to talk to her."</p><p>"She's on Elysium," Clark spoke up, making the three look at each other. Even Krypto and Hex gave a confused bark and meow. "That's what they named their meta human home world. Kara – our Kara – said it was fitting since Elysium is a paradise for Greek heroes."</p><p>"How do we get there?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I have a teleport in the Fortress," Clark nodded. "Aunt Alura gave it to me in case I wanted to visit New Krypton or Elysium. Come on, I can take you."</p><p>"I'll stay here," Diana spoke up. "Someone needs to run the Daily Planet, after all."</p><p>"Ha-ha," Clark countered, dryly. It was friendly banter, Kara noted, but didn't get time to question it as Clark headed for the window, the multiverse gang following.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>When they arrived on Elysium, the group had to stop and pause.</p><p>Looking up at the sky, they knew this was a completely different world. It was terraformed, but it probably wasn't even surrounding the same sun. Kara could feel it right away. Her power was draining under the red sun. Hex and Krypto gave out annoyed bark and meow at this too.</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot to mention. Red sun," Clark said, and took out a box. "But I did bring these. Yellow sun emitters. Not as good as the real thing, but good enough for a few hours of powers here." Kara took the bracelet-like devices and attached it to her outfit then attached one to each of her pets, all three taking a breath of relief when they felt their powers returning.</p><p>"Nice place," Barry commented, noting they were in a small town; people walking around and working together. Kara saw some familiar faces as Clark led them through the town – it seemed he wasn't sure where he was going either, and Kara and Barry had a feeling it was his first time here too.</p><p>"Kara!" Clark finally called out and Kara Allen saw another version of herself moving toward them.</p><p>"Clark," this Kara gave a nod and a small smile. There was something off on her attitude toward her cousin, Karry's Kara instantly recognized, but didn't ask as this Kara continued, "and… what?" Kara attentions turned to the group.</p><p>"They are from another Earth in the multiverse," Clark explained.</p><p>"You get used to it," Kara Allen said, remember when she thought talking to alternate versions of herself was weird. Now it was very common.</p><p>"They need to talk to Rae," Clark explained. "Where is she? I kind of expected her to be running this place and being everywhere."</p><p>"Rae's not ruler here," Kara chuckled pleasantly at this. "She does hold the most cards though."</p><p>"Cards?" It was actually Nash who asked the question.</p><p>"Council cards," Kara said, taking a card out of her pocket. "Our form of government. If you hold the card, you are leader of the section. The cards are for different sections. If you hold the card, you're in charge of that section. No one can hold more than three cards. In council meetings you get one vote for every card you hold. Rae holds two cards. So far anyone else who has a card only has one."</p><p>"Do you vote on who gets these cards?" Barry asked, intrigued by this setup.</p><p>"Not really. The person best fitted gets it. If there is more than one person equipped for it, the council decides who gets it. You can hold a card for as long as you want or pass it on. Someone can challenge you for the card and then the council will decide if the card holder keeps it or if it's forced to a new person," Kara explained. "I hold international relations. Basically, the diplomat around here. I keep our alliances with New Krypton and New Daxam, plus I would be the one to contact any new worlds who might come by."</p><p>"What card does Rae hold?" Clark asked, looking at the seemingly ordinary card. It was almost like it was out of a deck of cards but had on it Kara's position.</p><p>"Military, obviously," Kara chuckled. "If military action is needed, Rae is in charge of everything and everyone. She also holds the explorer card. She likes exploring the planet. Making maps for us, taking notes of new plants and animals. She's not in town right now. We could track her if this is really important."</p><p>"It is," Kara Allen said. "The fate of the multiverse hangs in the balance."</p><p>"Well, there's no need need to be overdramatic," this world's Kara frowned at Kara Allen. "Barry?" Suddenly, another Barry seemed to teleport as in from out of nowhere.</p><p>"Oh cool, multiverse, right?" This Barry said with a smile. "You can call me Blink. You have an alternate name?"</p><p>"Urm, Flash, but when the multiverse is around, I usually go by Barry-Blue," Barry-Blue said. "So, I think I'll call you Barry-Blink," Barry Blue chuckled.</p><p>"Weird, but cool," Barry-Blink gave a nod to that.</p><p>"They need to find Rae," this world's Kara's told her husband.</p><p>"I insisted she have a tracker on her just in case we needed her," Barry-Blink said. "I offered to go with her, but she prefers to be by herself." Barry-Blink took out a small handheld mapping machine and turned it towards his alternate. "That dot is Rae," He pointed to a green dot on the machine. "If the dot is at the top of the screen, you're heading towards her."</p><p>"Thanks," Barry-Blue said, taking the machine. "Let's go. Clark, are you coming?"</p><p>"Yeah, I want to see Rae again," Clark said with a nod. With that, the group leaving to find Rae.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Barry was the first to stop in the clearing. Clark, Kara, Krypto, Hex, and Nash behind him. Kara, putting the Wells down as they had been speeding. Rae was sitting there by a beautiful pond, trees around her and types of animals that resembled deer, although loosely. Barry and Kara wondered if there was a place like this on Titania. It was beautiful – almost like a scene from a Disney movie. Snow White or Sleeping Beauty or similar.</p><p>Rae had looked up in a moment and saw them.</p><p>"Barry?" Rae questioned, standing up and the group noticed one of her hands was robotic. "No. You're… not my Barry."</p><p>"No," Barry-Blue confirmed. "This is your Clark though."</p><p>"Obviously. Hi Superman," Rae said with a nod and Kara and Barry realized there wasn't much of a relationship there as well – not like the Rae they knew who considered Clark a big brother. Although their Rae had been dating their Clark's clone in Connor, after all. "What do you want?"</p><p>"They're looking for information on another you," Clark explained, Rae frowning at him for this as she got up, moving over to the group. Barry showed the picture of his Rae on the cellphone, now, but to their surprise, this Rae looked defensive of that crossing her arms.</p><p>"We know she came here to talk to you," Barry started.</p><p>"Did she leave this book with you?" Nash asked, showing a photo of the book.</p><p>"What's it to you?" Rae asked.</p><p>"That's not a no," Nash smirked. "You need to give it to us."</p><p>"I need to do nothing," Rae countered, and Nash opened his mouth, but Kara put an arm on his shoulder. Krypto and Hex getting it and giving Nash a growl and hiss.</p><p>"We need that book," Barry said, stepping forward. "Please Rae. I know a bit of what happened to you. I know you're probably not prone to trust strangers, but she was my cousin. She wasn't from my world originally, but I grew to love her."</p><p>"Then tell her to come here," Rae said. "I told her I would protect it for her, and I will until she comes to get it back."</p><p>"She's dead," Barry snapped, making this Rae pause. "A speedster named Zoom killed her. She died in my arms. There was nothing I could do for her. And I have been following in her footsteps just to find this book. This book could be the key to everything. Please Rae."</p><p>Rae bit her lip, seeming torn between an alternate of her cousin begs and the promise she made to a younger version of herself.</p><p>"How do I know what you say is true?" Rae asked.</p><p>"Because I bet you can read this," Barry said, taking out Rae's journal. "The last entry. It's about us."</p><p>Rae took the journal and flipped to the back and read what the younger Rae had said about their world.</p><p>"You go by Karry?" Rae asked.</p><p>"Kara and Barry," Barry said. "Karry."</p><p>"Okay," Rae said, closing the journal and giving it back to Barry. "We have to go back to town."</p><p>"Okay," Barry said with a relieved smile. They might finally have the book.</p><p>"Superman?" Rae spoke up, causing Clark to look to her, having been letting the moment play out. Clark had been staring at the pond, seemingly distracted.</p><p>"This place is beautiful," Clark said.</p><p>"It is," Rae confirmed.</p><p>"I have put off coming here or New Krypton because I knew how tempting it would be. Tempting to do what I once did and leave Earth. Leave humanity with me and the hope I brought back for a life," Clark said. "You stopped fighting. When I first met you there seemed to be nothing to take you away from this revolution. How did you know when it was time to leave?"</p><p>"Well, someone helped kicked me into gear. Made me realize with the offer I was getting, my fight was over," Rae said. "Your fight on Earth is not over."</p><p>"I know," Clark stated. Those from the multiverse had deciding to be quiet while the two had this conversation.</p><p>"But when it is here, New Krypton will always welcome you and Diana," Rae said, moving off.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"What the hell?!" Rae asked when she got to town.</p><p>The town had changed from when the group had left – many citizens were knocked out on the floor, buildings had been damaged, and there were two men there in robotic outfits. "General Lane, General Elling? Nice outfits," Rae recognized the two. "Welcome to Elysium. How did you get here? Earth doesn't have the technology to travel this far out."</p><p>"A friend brought us," General Lane said. "To reclaim our army and…"</p><p>"Urgh. I don't care," Rae said, cutting off the speech. "You're on my home now. Elysium is a meta human home world, independent of Earth's corrupt governments, protected by New Krypton and New Daxam. You're not welcome – and no matter what those suits can do I will defeat you."</p><p>Rae eyes lit up with lightning, and she ran; Barry and Kara agreeing in their heads to help. Barry running after her and taking these Elling guy as Rae punched Lois's dad. "Don't mind the assistance, I hope?" Barry asked.</p><p>"That's fine," Rae said with a nod, now seeing Clark and Kara with the two animals start to fight. But the yellow sun light emitters they were using were not as good as the ones Prime had made back when they helped fight on Krypton – these were already starting to wear out. "We need to get them out of those outfits. Think you can phase through and knock them out?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Barry said with a nod.</p><p>"I got Lane," Rae said and the two ran right at the army generals, phasing into them and grabbing the man, phasing them through the robot suit. It was easy to take the two out and onto the ground. The robot suits still moved and shot out a blast, without anyone inside it they were wild, but Clark and Kara managing to take hold of the two as Krypto and Hex ripped them apart.</p><p>Barry had knocked Elling out, but Rae was punching Lane, still conscious.</p><p>"You're not destroying my home ever again!" Rae said, giving another punch and then, shocked, Barry took hold of her arm, stopping her. General Lane was a mess.</p><p>"That's enough!" Barry stated, and Rae took a deep breath before standing up.</p><p>"I can get them back to Earth," Clark said.</p><p>"No," Rae said. "They are on our home now and they are wanted war criminals here. They will face the council, who will decide their punishment. Either death or life in Fort Rozz... I'll be pushing for Fort Rozz."</p><p>"The… Monitor…" General Lane spluttered, still just about awake.</p><p>"He's not coming," Barry said, realizing what had just happened. This was a Monitor Test, like so many other worlds had faced, their own included. "He was testing Rae, not you," Barry added to the General; Rae raising an eyebrow as Barry quickly explained to Rae about the tests the Monitor had been putting worlds through.</p><p>Turning their attention to the citizens of the town, it seemed that everyone had been dozed with some sleeping drug – likely quickly, acting, and air born. They were starting to wake up already.</p><p>"Come on," Rae said to Nash, Barry, and Kara.</p><p>"I'll stay and… help," Clark stated, looking around at the people.</p><p>"Thanks. My Kara will deal with the fallout too…" Rae nodded to Clark at this, before leading the multiverse gang to a small building by what seemed to be a town square.</p><p>"My office-slash-home," Rae said, as they entered. It was small, but comfortable – there were maps on the walls and the place was a mess with all of Rae's exploring notes and pictures everywhere, but it didn't seem to bother her. "I never had a real home until here," Rae explained, pausing, and closing the door behind them. "And I admit, I was a little unsure if I should give this to you even after reading the journal, but the way you jumped in there… well, you're one of us."</p><p>Rae moved a painting which had a safe behind, making Kara and Barry think together: <em>Really?</em> Rae opened the safe with a handprint and took out a large book.</p><p>"Is this what you're looking for?" Rae asked.</p><p>"That would be it," Nash said, excited now as he took the book to examine. "In as perfect of condition as it was when Rae took it from me…"</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear she died," Rae spoke up. "She did kick me into gear. I was so unsure on the offer the Kryptonians and Daxamites made – Earth was our home, but she made me realize home is where you want to be, where you can find peace and that I was being given all I said I wanted. She said that if I continued, I was just being what the government made me. A warrior with no purpose. I offered her a home here with us. It would have been a little weird, but I thought she needed a home too. She refused though. Said she had a mission of her own. That's when she asked me to guard that book. She said she would be back some day for it..."</p><p>"Did you read it?" Kara asked.</p><p>"No," Rae said. "It wasn't my business. I hope it's all you're looking for. I think I have a council meeting to attention soon though."</p><p>With that, Rae headed back to the front door, and with nothing else to say, the multiverse group followed.</p><p>They found Clark guarding the two generals, this world's Kara helping some of the citizens who had been badly affected by the sleeping toxin. Some of the awoken metas had come over and put the generals in chains.</p><p>"Down," Rae said to the metas. "They are our prisoners now. Until the council pass their judgement, no more harm will come to them. Unless they try to escape."</p><p>"Oh, please try," it was Gypsy who said spoke up. "I would love revenge for what you did to my dad and me."</p><p>"This is none of our business," Karry Kara spoke up, Rae turning to them.</p><p>"Yeah, I think it's time to go. Thank you for the book," Barry stated to Rae.</p><p>"Thanks for the help in catching these two," Rae nodded.</p><p>"And thanks for getting us here," Kara turned to Clark. "Actually…" she nodded to Barry who smirked, taking out his cell. Clark was confused before he realized Karry's Kara wanted a photo with him, but he shrugged and relented as Barry took the snap – they really had to show their Ray later.</p><p>"It's time to go," Nash stated.</p><p>"Do we need to return to Earth first?" Barry asked as Nash took out his device.</p><p>"I reformatted it to take us to Earth. Should work," Nash said as he opened a portal and went through. The group followed.</p><p>"What a strange group," Clark mused.</p><p>"I liked them," Rae shrugged, turning her attention to their prisoners now.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Back at the Penthouse Nash told Cara and Maya to pack up. They were going home. Kara and Barry thanked them but told Cara and Maya they were welcome to come back any time before they headed back to the Penthouse.</p><p>It was later in the day when Kara came back to the penthouse after picking up the kids. It was getting late, in fact.</p><p><em>What are you doing?</em> Kara asked Barry. He was sitting on the couch with Rae's journal in front of him with the big book they had looked for on the table.</p><p>"Wanting to read what Rae said about us. She went on for a while," Barry said. "And I either have to kill Connor or say he was a total gentleman..." Barry flipped through the page and a fat envelope fell out into his hand. "Oh, this is addressed to us…"</p><p>"We have been carrying this book around all over the place and that never fell out before," Kara pointed out, confused, and intrigued as she joined him on the couch.</p><p>"I think it was taped to the inside back cover," Barry said, seeing the tape on it. "Must have just fallen off…" He opened the envelope and saw his Rae's writing. "'Kara and Barry, if you're reading this than I am dead… and you have found my journal…'"</p><p>Barry couldn't read it from there, so Kara took it to finish it.</p><p>Amelia had been hanging around with Winn and with the letter, they were all ears as Star, Romana, Alura, and Nora looked to Kara, who continued reading for Barry: "'After our time traveling to your past, I decided to write this just in case. When I heard Gideon talk of Crisis – yes, I know of Crisis. If you have read my journal, you know I know more than I let on. I am sorry I could not tell you everything but sometimes the journey is needed. Skipping to the end is not the way to go,'" Kara paused, glancing to Barry who nodded at her to continue, his eyes a little red.</p><p>"'You will be important to Crisis, I know this.'" Kara continued reading. "'Maybe what the Speed Force had me do will help you along your way. The journal is written in a Speed Force language. It comes naturally to me and other speedsters born a speedster, but any speedster can learn it. I have included some pages of important words – a sort of Speed Force to English dictionary…'"</p><p>Kara stopped at this point, taking out a couple of pages. Rae had not included a ton of words but had included several key words.</p><p>"Oh. Well, that would have been helpful," Barry said, taking the pages.</p><p>"She goes on," Kara continued. "'I have also included an index… looked through your system to find worlds I have been too. Several were on there. The most important was not. There's a world where Clark looks like Ray Palmer and a corrupt government had metas forced into military service. The metas have now left Earth for a new meta human home world. I left a book with my alternate there. A Cisco should be able to find it. Show her this letter and ask for it. The book will be important for what's to come.'"</p><p>"Okay, so Nash never finds out about this," Barry and Kara said together, making Amelia laugh. They had done this in reverse, it seemed.</p><p>"There's more," Kara said. "'Thank you for everything. Tell Connor I had a great time, and I wouldn't change a single moment. Kick some ass in Crisis. Love, your cousin, Rachel Elena Garrick.'"</p><p>Kara took a breath as she put the letter away.</p><p>"How about I call for food delivery?" Amelia asked, knowing no one was in the mood to cook after this.</p><p>"Sounds good," Barry nodded, putting the journal down and getting up. He was going to go find his cellphone but then he stepped on a toy car. It moved and flung him against the wall.</p><p><em>Barry?</em> Kara asked, and then thought it loud. But Barry was out cold, she moved over to her husband, glancing to a now-worried Amelia.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>For Barry, one minute he was in his penthouse slipping on one of the girls' toy cars, and the next he was on some island, trees to one side, beach, and sea to the other. It was nice, and vaguely familiar.</p><p>"Hello?" Barry called out, "Anyone here…?"</p><p>"Hello, Barry," a voice spoke, and Barry turned to see-</p><p>"Oliver?" Barry paused, taking a step forward. "Why are you dressed like a Jedi? Where are we?" This Oliver was indeed dressed in long robes, in dark green that hooded his appearance, but Barry knew it was Oliver.</p><p>"I am Oliver, but not your Oliver," this Oliver explained. "You are in Purgatory – or, more likely, my Purgatory. Lian Yu," Oliver said as Barry groaned in realization. "I came here after your alternate killed me."</p><p>"You're New Justice Oliver," Barry said, putting the pieces together. "But how could I be brought into New Justice's Purgatory?" He knew from Amelia a little bit about the afterlife. She explained it as each earth had their own heaven and hell, each one different to the other.</p><p>"Each Earth has its own multiverse of heaven and hell, but purgatory is different. It's more a waiting ground in between," Oliver explained. "A bit like the Speed Force, as in it is connected to the entire multiverse – each person sees their own version. This is mine. When I came here though, I became more. I became the Spectre. Purgatory is mine. I am connected to it, to its power and to the multiverse. Waiting to help in the oncoming Crisis."</p><p>"This is about Crisis?" Barry asked.</p><p>"The book you found is very important," Oliver nodded. "It will explain about the Paragons. Paragons are important. I am made to fight besides them. You must protect that book." Barry gave a nod. "Barry, I can tell now with you here. Your world is one of the worlds. You are a Paragon… or, at least half of one."</p><p>"Half?" Barry asked.</p><p>"The book is your charge now." Oliver stated, not answering the question. "Keep it safe. We will be fighting besides each other soon," Oliver smiled, and then he put a hand on Barry and he disappeared.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>When Barry woke up, Caitlin was there in front of him.</p><p>"How long was I out?" Barry asked, a bit groggy now as he shook himself</p><p>"Long enough to fear another coma," Caitlin said, a little worried, and Barry could feel Kara's relief. "What happened?"</p><p>"New Justice Oliver needed a word," Barry stated, sitting up and making everyone look at each other. "Yeah, I think Rae might have some explaining to do." Barry made to move, but Caitlin put a hand on his shoulders.</p><p>"You need to rest for a moment," Caitlin stated.</p><p>"But…" Barry started, but then noticed the look Kara and Caitlin were giving him. "Fine," he sighed, before adding <em>I need the book, </em>to his Kara, who nodded, getting the book for Barry, who quickly thumbed through it.</p><p>"Paragons… that's what he said." Barry muttered, finally stopping at a page, and ignoring the curious looks from the other. "'There are seven Paragons'," he now read aloud. "'The last hope of the multiverse. The Paragons will each represent a different important trait. The seven Paragons are of Love, Truth, Honor, Bacon… wait, no that's wrong."</p><p>"And you were doing so well," Winn said as others laughed at this.</p><p>"I hope I'm the Paragon of Bacon," Amelia called out, Barry giving her a playful glare at this.</p><p>"We might need Rae to read this," Kara spoke up.</p><p>"She's still in the middle of her Speed Force missions with Prime," Barry mused. "That's important too. We'll have to guard this book until that is over." Kara and Barry had an agreement in their bond. The book would stay safe with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Post Chapter Note: And there we have it! I hope you enjoyed that. Next week we'll be back to New Justice. Hope you liked this multiverse adventure. Please review and let me know what you enjoyed and did not enjoy about this section.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Amelia's Past Boyfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karry Universe is FIVE years old, and to celebrate this special chapter, we find out about Amelia's past on Other Karry; but what exactly does her brother-like Len Snart and his shady ways have to do with it all...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note 1: Sigma is in charge of updating while I'm away on vacation, so that is why this chapter is coming earlier than usual. Do enjoy!</p><p>Note 2: Well, it's been 5 years since Karry Universe started and while I know you're all looking forward to our Crisis Event, but I couldn't let the Anniversary go without celebrating. The last 4 years I did ways to revisit the past of Karry Universe – the documentary about Kara and Barry, Barry living his perfect world, Krypto's (and Powie's) point of view of the story, and last year actually traveling back to the time periods. This year I am going very different. You'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia's Past Boyfriends</p><p>Winn came up to his wife, who was on the couch looking at her iPad.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Winn asked, causing Amelia to jump as she had been engrossed in her game. "Didn't mean to startle you!" Winn laughed. "But you have been obsessed with your iPad for a while. Are you dating someone else?" He gave a small laugh at his own joke.</p><p>"Only fictional," Amelia said as Winn stopped laughing at the answer.</p><p>"What?" Winn asked.</p><p>"Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery," Amelia said, showing her iPad to Winn and the game, it was following the fictional adventures of characters before Harry Potter attended the school. "Festival dating event; too bad the guys in this game suck and we can't date the Weasleys. I have to choose between Penny or Chiara… although Barnaby's not bad."</p><p>"But you're not into women," Winn pointed out.</p><p>"So? It's a fake character," Amelia shrugged. "Trust me, if I could date Bill or Charlie, those two girls would be dumped fast." Amelia chuckled as she put the iPad down and stood up to get a drink.</p><p>"Since when are you into red heads?" Winn asked as he looked at the iPad again. "Why does your character have red hair?"</p><p>"I think I would look good as a red head," Amelia called back as she took out juice from the refrigerator and found a glass. "What's up with you today?"</p><p>"I'm just thinking," Winn muttered. "Did you ever date a red head?"</p><p>"Winn, you already married me. A little late to be asking for my dating history," Amelia pointed out, with a laugh.</p><p>"I'm just curious," Winn said. "I'll tell you my history."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I know your history. It was in Ray's best man speech," Amelia said as she put the juice away and took her glass. "You had an arrangement with a girl who became a super villain, then had a crush on Kara with a competition between you, James, and Adam on who would date her. Then you dated a guy who still works for STAR labs and now me."</p><p>"Okay… so, I deserve to know yours," Winn pointed out. "Come on. Your energy needs to refill on the game anyway."</p><p>"Fine," Amelia said, shaking her head as she sat back down. "I guess the first person we need to talk about would be Brandon Tran – well at least that's the name I knew him by. It wasn't that long after Caitlin's miracle cure had healed me. He was new in the city. A little older than me. Asian by the way. I never did find out his origin…"</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>On Other Karry, when Amelia was young, she had walked up onto the roof. Brandon was there with a telescope.</p><p>"You know there is too much light in the city to see the stars," Amelia pointed out as she walked over to him. "Your mom told me I could find you up here."</p><p>"There's more to see in the sky than stars," Brandon remarked to Amelia with a smile as she sat next to him.</p><p>"True," Amelia said looking up. "I'd like to see the stars though."</p><p>"Maybe one day we can go out of the city. Take my telescope," Brandon said as the two look up.</p><p>"Somewhere intimate," Amelia breathed as Brandon inched closer. "Like a forest grove or…" and then Brandon kissed Amelia. It was a peak on the lips and he seemed embarrassed the moment he pulled away.</p><p>"Mmm," Amelia muttered.</p><p>"I… I hope that was okay," Brandon looked away, embarrassed.</p><p>"Yes, it was," Amelia said and kissed Brandon back.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"Ah, your first kiss," Winn said, back in the present. "So, did you–?"</p><p>"Amelia, Winn!" It was Kara coming down the stairs to their level of the Penthouse; Barry was not far behind her. They had Nora and Alura with them.</p><p>"Let me guess, you need us to watch the girls?" Winn asked.</p><p>"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight with us?" Barry said, but had a smile on his face and gave a knowing laugh at Winn's comment.</p><p>"That would be nice," Amelia said with a nod.</p><p>"What are you two doing?" Kara asked having heard a bit of the conversation from above.</p><p>"Winn wanted to know my dating history," Amelia said, the two looked at each other as they moved to sit on couch too, putting Alura and Nora down and giving them an iPad to play with. Amelia gave a laugh. "Okay, to catch you up we were on my first kiss, which was after my cancer was removed. Brandon Tran, who I later found out wasn't really Brandon Tran. He was in witness protection. Apparently, he witness some drug or gang activity and was waiting to testify, but he forgot his telescope was connected to the internet. The gang tracked it and killed him before he could."</p><p>"Oh," Kara said.</p><p>"Damn," Winn muttered.</p><p>"That is rough," Barry stated.</p><p>"Actually, he was really from Midville. Maybe you know his alternate Kara? Kenny Li was his real name," Amelia said, hopeful.</p><p>Kara raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "No," Kara said. "Never heard of him."</p><p>"Well, that sucks," Winn said. "He seemed sweet."</p><p>"Trust me, this is only the beginning of a very dramatic love life," Amelia said, loving the attention and making the three wonder at those words. "Besides, I ended up getting that telescope. I had it until the day my world was destroyed. Anyway, guess the next person we should talk about is my first college boyfriend. My freshman year, also the man I lost my virginity to. He was… a bit older than me. Well he was a grad student actually. You actually know his alternate. Well, did."</p><p>"Who?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Nate Heywood," Amelia said.</p><p>"Nate Heywood?" Winn frowned, the name not ringing a bell.</p><p>"Citizen Steel," Kara explained. "He was in the Justice League for a couple of months. Ray's college friend. Darkseid killed him."</p><p>"Oh, the guy who could turn to steel," Barry stated.</p><p>"Yes, well, my Nate Heywood was not a superhero," Amelia sighed. "At first, he was sweet, charming, and fun. Witty. I had a good time with him. But… well there was more to him than I thought. Something not… well, you know that cure that saved my life?"</p><p>"The one that gave you superpowers," Barry said.</p><p>"And made you infertile," Winn added.</p><p>"And was recently used on SuperEarth's version of you," Kara concluded.</p><p>"Well, it wasn't a secret on my world. Everyone knew about it, it's side effects, and who got it. And well, I was the one person who got the cure who didn't go…" Amelia paused as she was trying to come up with the right words.</p><p>"Supervillain," Barry supplied.</p><p>"Bingo," Amelia said, snapping her fingers and pointing at Barry. "Well, Nate was a hemophiliac. And he thought that it was possible the cure could be passed on to him. When kissing and… well, sex…" Winn and Barry made a face at that, "didn't work, one night he tried something else and I caught him in the act."</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Younger Amelia had been asleep when she was woken up to a pain in her arm. Opening her eyes, she saw Nate with a flashlight in his mouth and a needle in her arm. She jumped up at that making the needle hurt more.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!" Amelia cried out, jumping from the bed. She had spent the night in his apartment off-campus and as she stood, she ripped the needle out of her arm and then put her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding.</p><p>"Millie," Nate said, trying to sound reasonable. "It's not what it looks like."</p><p>"It looks like you're trying to steal my blood," Amelia snapped back.</p><p>"Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like," Nate groaned. "But you got to understand."</p><p>"Understand what? What could you possibly…?" Amelia paused as her clever brain figured it out. "The cure. You want to take the cure from my blood?"</p><p>"Exactly!" Nate said. "You got to understand wanting that cure. You took it."</p><p>"I was dying and it was experimental. We didn't know the consequences of it," Amelia implored.</p><p>"Consequences? You can move objects with your mind!" Nate snapped back. "I'd gladly take that consequence to get rid of this disease I have."</p><p>"You're a hemophiliac. You can live with it. Others do," Amelia pointed out, her voice getting louder.</p><p>"Why should I have to when you have a miracle cure in your body that can cure everything?!" Nate was shouting now. "It's not right it was made illegal!"</p><p>"You knew," Amelia said, her voice suddenly deathly calm as she shook her head. "This entire time. When you introduced yourself. You invited me to that movie and dance. When you slept with me and took my virginity. It was all for the cure. Not for me."</p><p>"Millie," Nate said, seeing the hurt in her eyes and trying to calm down himself. "I needed it…"</p><p>"You used me!" Amelia snapped, turning around, and grabbing her stuff as she ran out of the apartment in tears. Nate shook his head and was shocked when he was hit on the back of the head – hard. "I can astral project too by the way," Amelia's astral projection said before disappearing as Nate rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"I'd punch him," Barry said, immediately after hearing the story of Nate.</p><p>"Punch!" Alura and Nora called out from their playing, making all turn to them.</p><p><em>Don't give our kids bad habits, </em>Kara thought Barry. "That was horrible. It must have been awful seeing him around campus after that."</p><p>"I didn't really need to worry," Amelia shrugged, confusing them. "Not long after that he disappeared into thin air. No one ever found or saw him again. The FBI even questioned me but I was at my brother's wedding to his pregnant girlfriend when he disappeared." Kara and Barry looked at each other with a smile. Their alternates.</p><p>"Wait," Winn said, his mind turning. "Someone who mistreated you just disappeared into thin air? Did you know Len at that time?"</p><p>"Yeah of course," Amelia said with a nod. "Why?"</p><p>"I think I get what Winn's thinking," Barry said, getting on Winn's train of thought. "Is it possible Len took care of Nate?"</p><p>"Well, um…" Amelia paused at this. "He did take to me as a little sister almost right away. And with my Barry a little busy he was the one I cried to so… you know I never put that together." Amelia shrugged it off though.</p><p>"Is there anyone else in your past who's not so dramatic?" Kara asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Well, I dated some random guys after Nate, but I guess the next person who unfortunately has to be taken seriously is William Dey," Amelia said making a face and shaking her head.</p><p>"Who?" The other three chorused.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Younger Amelia walked out of the elevator and into CatCo, heading straight for Cat's office. Her step-mother was in there with another man.</p><p>"Oh, sorry mom, am I early?" Amelia asked; she was meant to be having lunch with Cat, after all.</p><p>"No, we were just finishing up," Cat said with a smile. "Millie, this is William Dey. I just hired him. William, this is my daughter, Millie."</p><p>"Pleasure," William said, holding out a hand that Amelia took. "Are you following in your mother's footsteps?" Amelia took in the British accent, the tanned skin, and wondered why he had decided to move here, but didn't ask as she went to answer his question instead.</p><p>"Oh no," Amelia said shaking her head.</p><p>"Millie has the brains of a scientist," Cat added in, "just like her brother. She's interning at STAR Labs until grad school starts." Amelia gave a nod at that. She had to check in regularity at STAR Labs anyway to make sure no new side effects came about to the cure that had saved her life. Plus, she had good friends there – Harrison Wells had given her an internship, helping a new hire, Cisco Ramon, with his projects which she loved.</p><p>"Interesting," William said. "Well, you better get to your mother-daughter lunch and I have work to do but Millie I would love to get to know you better. Can I treat you to dinner tomorrow?"</p><p>"Sure," Amelia said.</p><p>"It's a date," William said back as he watched Cat and Amelia leave.</p><p>"He seems… nice," Amelia said to her mother, looking back to Cat.</p><p>"He's all-business but he is quite attractive," Cat stated, a knowing look on her face as the elevator doors closed on them.</p><p>"Mom!" Amelia protested, but bit her lip as she thought of the man.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"So how did that date go?" Kara asked, thinking this guy sounded charming.</p><p>"Bad," Amelia said shaking her head. "As in I-never-wanted-to-see-him-again bad. I told him no for a second date but the weirdest thing started to happen. I kept seeing him everywhere I went."</p><p>"He stalked you," Winn said, almost not believing it.</p><p>"Yes, but not for the reason you think. It turns out he moved from Britain to get a story on Harrison Wells. He was convinced Doctor Wells had released meta humans onto the word with the cure on purpose; that he was some type of super villain… I mean how out rigorous is that?" Amelia paused as she saw the faces. "I forgot your history with Harrison Wells, but mine was a teddy bear. I swear."</p><p>"What happened?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Well, I found this all out one night when I went to a bar to meet up with Caitlin and Cisco," Amelia said…</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>The Younger Amelia walked to the table where Caitlin and Cisco were. She was all dressed up and was ready for a night out.</p><p>"Hey guys," Amelia said with a smile as she put her bag down. "Karaoke night? You know my jam."</p><p>"Too bad we can't get your brother and sister-in-law here," Caitlin said. "They would bring down the house."</p><p>"Nora and Alura keep them too busy to sing 'All I Ask of You' at every karaoke bar," Amelia joked.</p><p>"Hey, Millie…" Cisco stated. "You got a guy eyeing you – and us."</p><p>Amelia turned around and groaned when she saw William Dey sitting at the bar with a drink, not being sneaky at all as he kept looking at them.</p><p>"Urgh," Amelia sighed, turning back in her seat.</p><p>"Is that him?" Caitlin asked, having been the person Amelia had talked about her new stalker and putting two-and-two together.</p><p>"Yeah, my very own British stalker," Amelia sighed. "I can't go anywhere without him there. Makes me happy I am about to return to college."</p><p>"He's bothering you," Cisco summarized; he had a look in his eye. "I'll take care of this."</p><p>"Cisco you don't… I can take…" Amelia words were cut off as Cisco took a drink and then stood, marching over to where William was. "He didn't have to," Amelia groaned</p><p>"This should be interesting," Caitlin said as she watched. "William seems to be the bigger man."</p><p>"Hey," Cisco was saying, coming up to William and punching him in the arm. "She's not into you! So, stop embarrassing yourself and leave her alone."</p><p>"I don't think this is any of your business," William stated, frowning at Cisco.</p><p>"Millie is my friend and you're annoying her. What are you, keeping notes?" Cisco asked, seeing the notepad and then seeing the words on it. "No wait, this is about STAR? You're trying to write an article on Doctor Wells!" The dots connected for the brilliant man. "You're trying to use Amelia to get to him."</p><p>"Like I said this is none of your business," William snapped, standing off his stool now.</p><p>"Back off," Cisco said, pushing William now.</p><p>William gave a laugh and then punched Cisco, causing the man to fall over. Before William could go in for another punch, he found himself floating in the air.</p><p>"Get away from my Cisco!" It was Amelia; she and Caitlin coming over and she having used her powers to make him float. "And get away from me," Amelia put him down gently. "Oh, and Willy, I heard what Cisco said. What you're trying to do… I'm telling my mom you're stalking me and why."</p><p>William opened his mouth and then thought the better of it. He then some money down on the table, grabbed his stuff, and walked out.</p><p>"Okay, the show is over," Caitlin said, seeing the people at the bar had turned to look at them. "We're going to need some ice..."</p><p>The bartender behind the counter gave a nod and went to get the ice.</p><p>"I told you I could handle myself," Amelia said, crouching down to help Cisco up.</p><p>"<em>Your</em> Cisco," Cisco however said, giving a smirk to this.</p><p>"Bad choice of words," Amelia said, but gave a smirk back.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>"Wow, and I thought Iris had bad luck with guys when we were in college," Kara whistled, remembering Iris's trail of losers before she met Eddie.</p><p>"Please tell me Cat took care of William Dey?" Barry asked.</p><p>"You know mom," Amelia said with a smile. "She did not take someone stalking her daughter for a story about her friend who saved her daughter's life well. She fired him and then made sure to contact everyone she knew to blackball him from the industry. Never heard from him again. Never saw anything. It's like he disappeared off the face of the planet."</p><p>"Did Len know about what happened?" Winn asked.</p><p>"Of course, but he…." Amelia started and then paused as she thought it over. "I think I need to have a word with Len." Amelia took out her cellphone and texted Len a message while Winn laughed.</p><p>"You dated Cisco," Kara stated at this.</p><p>"I did," Amelia said with a nod. "It started that night. Lasted for a few years. We both decided we were more friends than romance. Probably my best relationship before Winn, here."</p><p>"Did he disappear?" Winn joked.</p><p>"If he did I would not be here," Amelia pointed out with a smile. "We broke it off not that long before our world was destroyed and Cisco accidentally sent me off."</p><p>"So that's it," Barry said. "Your next relationship is Winn."</p><p>"Um…." Amelia faltered. "Depends. Does a one-night stand with the male version of Thea count?"</p><p>"One nigh sand!" Nora and Alura yelled out making everyone look at them.</p><p>"Amelia!" Kara snapped.</p><p>"What are those two, parrots?" Amelia said</p><p>"Pawwots," Alura and Nora copied, and Amelia pointed as if that proved her point.</p><p>"The male version of Thea?" Winn asked, wanting back on the topic.</p><p>"Theo Queen," Amelia nodded. "See I had the plan to scan for portals to get off Gender Earth, but needed major satellite access. I got my shot with Theo. Charmed him and used him to hack into Queen satellite system and install my program. Plus, male Thea is really hot."</p><p>Kara had to laugh at that one. "So that's it," Amelia said. "My entire dating history and also kind of how I ended up here. Without all that my path could have been different." Before anyone could comment on that Amelia's phone rang.</p><p>"It's Len," Amelia said answering the phone and putting it on speaker. "Hey Len, I got a question for you. Did you kill all my ex boyfriends back on our world?"</p><p>"Yes," Len said without hesitation.</p><p>"Len!" Amelia stated, almost shocked.</p><p>"That Nate and William deserved it. If Cisco had done anything to you, he would have been with them," Len said, not regretting it at all. "Besides, our world is dead. This is old news."</p><p>"He really would have killed me if it didn't work out with us," Winn said.</p><p>"Still might," Len said over the speaker, having heard the comment. "I got my eyes on you, Nerd."</p><p>"You can't threaten my husband like that," Amelia retorted.</p><p>"Can, and will," was all Barry and Kara heard as Amelia walked away with the speaker on; Winn decided to follow her to the other room.</p><p>"I can't believe Len actually did it," Barry mused, shaking his head.</p><p>"I can," Kara said with a smile, making Barry look at her. "This is Leonard Snart we're talking about after all."</p><p>Barry gave a nod. "Do you think Clark would have actually done it?" Barry asked now, sharing the memory of Clark's threat to him in their teenage years through the bond. "If I had done something as bad as those two did to Amelia?"</p><p>"Um… Clark no," Kara said. "For all his talk, he's a big sweetheart. Alex, maybe." Kara said, reminding Barry of Alex's threat through their bond. "Astra definitely. Especially back then." Barry gave a laugh and then nodded. Of Kara's three family members who threatened him, it was probably Astra who would have carried through with the threat.</p><p>"I did have a weird dream of her once, before I met her. She threatened me," Barry mused.</p><p>"Didn't she admit to breaking into your dorm to threaten you," Kara laughed at this as Barry chuckled too. "Here's a question though; would you really have done it if Winn had hurt Amelia or Connor had hurt Rae?"</p><p>"I don't know," Barry said truthfully. "Never had to find out." Alura and Nora turned his attention to their play at this. "Maybe someday we'll find out with them..." Barry leaned forward and kissed Kara's cheek.</p><p>They overheard Amelia and Len arguing in the next room. That was until Alura and Nora started to copy them, and shout 'kill' in response to Amelia's shout of 'killing'.</p><p>"Maybe Amelia is right. These two have become little parrots," Barry frowned at this.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note 1: And there we have it! Like I said, a different Anniversary but I could not figure out another way to visit Karry Universe's past and I loved this idea from the minute I thought of it (originally for the 3000-review celebration but Amelia/Winn did not win that vote). So, maybe not Karry, but at least Other Karry. Anyway, I hope you like. I added more Kara and Barry to it than originally planned but needed Kara and Barry for the Anniversary, after all.</p><p>Note 2: Despite this little break from it, Crisis is still coming! Expect a special SuperEarth entry this coming Sunday before we come back with another special Karry next Sunday. </p><p>Please leave a comment or Kudos, as usual.</p><p>KarryMaster OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Job Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Clark and Lois are given an interesting offer a competition is started between husband and wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Facebook Page: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page</p><p>Facebook Group: The Millma Verse</p><p>Alt Facebook: The CW- Comic World</p><p>Instagram: MillmaVerse</p><p>And man, our exterior websites started adding up. Thank Rao we got rid of Twitter…</p><p>Note: So, this is the 3000 reviews reward. You guys voted for a story based on Clark and Lois here and on Facebook there were five option on plot. In this end this one won so hope you enjoyed. It's also our special Crisis build-up chapter, so do enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 2021-</p><p>Clark and Lois were sitting in the office of Perry White, both having no idea why they were called into the office that morning. Perry came in at that moment.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you both waiting," Perry said, taking his seat.</p><p>"No problem, sir," Clark said. He and Perry's relationship had been rocky over the years.</p><p>"Well, I won't beat around the bush," Perry White said. "I have decided to retire." Lois and Clark looked at each other, shocked at that. "It's time for me hang up my cap and put away my pens to enjoy my twilight years. But, before I go, I need to find a replacement and it's been decided to promote someone internally. I've been looking over my employees and honestly, you two are the only ones qualified."</p><p>"We are?" Lois asked, surprised.</p><p>"You two have been with this paper the longest, both have won prizes for your writing, and both are great journalists – don't let it go to your head Kent," Perry added to Clark, who gave a nod. "Both of you would make a find Editor-In-Chief and as much as I would say both could take it only one of you can. So, I have decided for a little friendly competition against husband and wife."</p><p>"Competition?" Lois asked.</p><p>"I need to decide, by the end of the day, which one of you gets the position," Perry said. "So, before the end of the day I want both of you to bring the best story you can find. Whoever finds the best story, wins the position."</p><p>"That's all?" Clark asked.</p><p>"Oh, and it can't be about Superman, Supergirl, the Flash, or anything about the Justice League," Perry added. "Those stories seem too easy for you two. Now go and only come back when you have a story."</p><p>Clark and Lois stood at this, leaving the office, and walked to Lois's desk.</p><p>"Imagine that," Lois finally said, taking a seat. Clark sitting on the desk. His wasn't far from her. "One of us Editor-in-Chief."</p><p>"I know," Clark said. "I mean, no matter which one gets it, it will benefit both of us. I mean, the increased pay."</p><p>"Not like we need it with Kara and Barry giving us part of Hero Corp," Lois added in – the two made more money than they needed to thanks to that. "But the honor of taking over the paper."</p><p>"Plus, being the boss might make it easier on me," Clark said.</p><p>"And be a role model to young females. Like Ella," Lois said. The two talking more to themselves than each other at this point and then realized. "I think we both want this."</p><p>"I think we do," Clark said. "Let's the best journalist win."</p><p>"Don't worry, I will," Lois said, winking.</p><p>"Oh, you don't have access to your best source," Clark said, knowing most of Lois's articles were from him as Superman. Clark took out his own cellphone with a smirk.</p><p>"And who exactly are you going to call?" Lois asked.</p><p>"Hey Kara," Clark said, a smile on his face. "Mind if I come on by? I need your help with something." Clark paused for a minute. "See you soon."</p><p>"That's cheating," Lois called out as Clark started to move off.</p><p>"I'll send Connor to pick the kids up from school and watch them," Clark called back as he ran out of the office.</p><p>Lois rolled her eyes and started to look through the list of her old sources. It had been a while since she hadn't used Clark as a source. After calling several of these sources, she found a lot unavailable – it took a while of calls before she got a lead.</p><p>"You know, I think I have something for you," it was a female Lois had used for political stories every so often. "But it's very sensitive. Can we meet in person?"</p><p>"How about our old little café? At 3?" Lois said, knowing this could be a dead end but she had to take it.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Clark was sitting in the SuperFlash cave, explaining to Barry and Kara what was going on; about Perry's retirement and the competition set between him and Lois.</p><p>"So, I was hoping some Allen magic might blow my way," Clark finished.</p><p>"Well, I don't know if any projects we have getting ready to come out will win," Kara mused after listening to what Clark needed. "Nothing that major. We have started terraforming another moon with Titania done. Disney Titania is starting to be built. There are Earth based projects though."</p><p>"Just nothing that major," Barry added as Clark picked up Nora and Alura. The two had been happy to see their 'Uncle Clawk' and hadn't left him alone since he had arrived.</p><p>"Maybe I've got something," Jesse said, having been listening in. "Something we have been keeping our eyes on. Several military subs have gone missing," Clark turned to look at the screen.</p><p>"Not enough evidence," Clark said, shaking his head. "It's barely a story and Lois will find something really good."</p><p>"You know, I think there is someone else you should ask," Barry said, he and Kara sharing a smirk.</p><p>"Okay, what's going on in your heads," Clark said.</p><p>"I think it's just one head at this point," Caitlin called out, to a laugh from Jesse.</p><p>"How about a dirty politician?" Kara asked her cousin.</p><p>"Proof of a dirty politician… yeah, that would win me it," Clark said. "You have proof of a crocked politician. I mean you two are a little… goody-two-shoes."</p><p>"We were thinking Lena," Kara said and Clark paused, and then smirked.</p><p>"Ant Lena," Alura and Nora called.</p><p>"Yes, you two can come," Kara told her daughters, taking one of them from Clark, who kept hold of the other one. "Come on, cousin." The two ran out with the girls, Krypto giving a bark and running out after them. Hex yawned and stayed in her chair to sleep.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Lena and Nell were in her office when Kara and Clark came in; Lena had been taking Nell to her office after school and showing Nell how the business ran.</p><p>"Hi Clark," Nell said happily, with a smile.</p><p>"Hey there Nell," Clark smiled back.</p><p>"Nell!" Nora yelled from Clark's arms and then Alura repeated it. The two vibrating suddenly and phasing out of their mom and uncle's arms, running, and jumping on top of the teenager, to Nell's surprise.</p><p>"They can phase now?!" Clark asked as Kara laughed.</p><p>"Getting good at it," Kara said with a nod as Lena herself laughed.</p><p>"Now, why are you two surprising us," Lena asked, and Krypto barked. He had gone over to Nell to watch the girls and her. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Clark is in a competition with Lois," Kara said, to Lena and raised an eyebrow. "He's got to come up with a winning story before the end of the day to become Editor-in-Chief as Perry White is retiring. We thought you might have some dirt. Either political or even celebrity." Kara finished.</p><p>"Which one would you prefer?" Lena asked.</p><p>"Political," Clark said.</p><p>"Local, state, which state, federal, international?" Lena listed, making Clark blink. "I got it all. Leftovers from my dear brother and mom's days in charge of the company. They are a few years out of dates but some of these things don't lose impetus over time." Lena turned around and pushed a button – seemingly normal wall moved aside.</p><p>"There's a room there?" Nell asked, surprised.</p><p>"I keep all the old records here. Now… how about something about a local politician for you," Lena said, having walked into the room and opened a drawer. "Corinne Rakeprick."</p><p>"Senator Rakeprick?" Clark asked. "Rumor is in four years she's throwing her hat into the Presidential race again." She had just lost the nomination that year. Since her party candidate lost, she had been indicating loud and clear she would have won.</p><p>"Let's put it this way, she would never get my vote," Lena said, placing a large folder on the desk. "Money laundering, taking money from foreign countries – including making her family rich. And some very interesting photos in the back."</p><p>"You can say that again," Clark said looking at it. "Did she have someone murdered?"</p><p>"There should be a flashdrive in there," Lena said and Clark took out a flashdrive. "Audio tapes of phone conversations."</p><p>"And releasing this won't hurt you?" Clark asked, not wanting Lena or L-Corp hurt.</p><p>"In the past it would have but I have spent years getting L-Corp separated from my brother and mother's crooked dealings and now it is," Lena said. "I have just been looking for way to get all of this released."</p><p>"Well, thank you," Clark said with a smile. "Time to go show Perry what I got." Clark kissed Kara's head and then went to kiss the twins before leaving.</p><p>"Well, now that is over, want to go out to dinner?" Lena asked Kara.</p><p>"Dinner!" The twins called out at this.</p><p>"Did you give birth to parrots?" Lena raised her eyebrow at this.</p><p>"Amelia said the same thing recently," Kara chuckled as Nell picked up one of the girls.</p><p>"So, dinner?" Lena was all back to business.</p><p>"Sure, I'll tell Barry to meet us," Kara nodded.</p><p>"I'll get us a reservation," Lena said with a smile.</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Lois sat in the café, waiting, and wondered if she had been stood up, when her contact sat.</p><p>"Chiara, how have you been?" Lena asked, wanting to keep things polite.</p><p>"Please, keep this on the down-low," Chiara stated, looking around the café in concern, but no-one was paying the slightest attention.</p><p>"I forgot you –" Lois started.</p><p>"This didn't come from me," Chiara snapped, handing Lois a file before getting up and leaving in a hurry.</p><p>"– don't like small talk," Lois added, bemused, watching Chiara's quick exit.</p><p>Lois sighed as she opened the file and started looking through what Chiara had provided. It was money transcripts and she recognized a name on the papers: Corrinne Rakeprick. This was information showing illegal money laundering.</p><p>"Not bad," Lois mumbled. "Let's see if Clark can beat this."</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>Lois walked into Perry's office to see Clark was already there and Perry looking over a large file. Lois was confused for a moment. She figured Clark would get some scoop on some new world changing invention from Kara and Barry.</p><p>"I got to say, Kent, I didn't expect this," Perry White said. "Where did you get this?"</p><p>"I'd like to keep my source anonymous," Clark said and Lois raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>"Well with all this evidence you can," Perry chuckled. "Lois Lane, your husband is going to give you a run for your money here. Found proof of years of corruption from Corrine Rakeprick. Money laundering, shady business deals, prostitution – hell, even murder!"</p><p>Lois tilted her head, frowning at this information.</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to beat that," Lois said truthfully, putting the file she had to the side, but she didn't find herself as sad as she thought she would be. "I got nothing."</p><p>"Seriously, Lane?" Perry asked, frowning at Lois for this, who shrugged. "Well, I can't believe I am saying this, as my money was on you," Perry frowned at Lois. "But Clark Kent, you won. I will be announcing my official retirement tomorrow. You start as Editor-in-Chief then. Congratulations."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Clark said with a smile as Perry handed him back the folder before shaking his hand.</p><p>"And find someone to write that up," Perry said.</p><p>"I thought I would," Clark said.</p><p>"You're the editor now," Perry pointed out. "You assign the topics."</p><p>"Of course," Clark said, holding the file as he and Lois once again left the office.</p><p>"Congratulations," Lois stated, genuinely feeling, and sounding it. She was happy for her husband.</p><p>"Thanks, but what did you really have?" Clark paused at this.</p><p>"Same as you, only a lot less," Lois said as they stopped at her desk; Lois showing Clark the file. "How did you get all this?" Lois looked over the file Clark had. "No way Kara and Barry had this."</p><p>"They didn't. Lena did," Clark said and Lois laughed.</p><p>"Honestly, this is for the best," Lois said with a smile and Clark raised an eyebrow. "I actually enjoyed getting back to basic journalism. Running down leads, contacting old contacts. I want to do more of that again. Not just whatever fight Superman is doing."</p><p>"I think the boss can make that happen," Clark said, kissing Lois. "Starting with writing this up…." Clark left the file on Lois's desk before heading to his own. He had to get ready to move it to the big office.</p><p>"Besides, with Clark being boss I can control things from behind the scenes," Lois said to herself, with a smirk</p><p>-Karry Universe-</p><p>The next morning, Kara and Barry were sitting at the breakfast table. Romana and Star were running around as Amelia and Winn came up the stairs.</p><p>"Clark got the job," Kara said. "We should have a party for him."</p><p>"Get the super family together," Barry grinned.</p><p>"Nice restaurant, good music, maybe a little karaoke," Kara mused.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Barry said. "You two wash your hands before touching the remote!" Barry yelled at Romana and Star. The two going to head to the bathroom as the whole room suddenly shook.</p><p>"Was that an Earthquake?" Kara asked when it was over – it felt weird compared to normal earthquakes.</p><p>"Mama Kara?" Romana said, having stopped in front of the doors to the balcony.</p><p>"Papa Barry!" Star said looking with her sister. Amelia and Winn coming up to as Alura and Nora ran up. Their aunt and uncle picking them up.</p><p>"Yea…?" Kara was cut off by her cellphone. "It's Prime. Oh my god! Their Krypton blew up! Refugees are pouring onto their colony worlds, and Earth."</p><p>"What?" Barry asked, shocked by this. "And how!?"</p><p>"Kara, Barry!" Winn yelled.</p><p>"How did their Krypton suddenly blow up?" Barry persisted.</p><p>"I don't know," Kara said, upset but all their conversation was stopped by their children jumping up at them.</p><p>"You two come here!" Amelia yelled at them. They had opened the balcony doors.</p><p>"What?" Barry asked as the two walked over and then saw the sky was completely red above the city. "Okay, that's not good…"</p><p><em>That's not normal, </em>Kara thought back in shock. "What is happening?"</p><p>"It's Crisis," a new voice spoke – everyone turned around to see a younger copy of Amelia standing there in a green outfit. She was not alone as another Kara, or Supergirl, was with her, but she remained silent, contemplative.</p><p>"Accord?" Barry asked, knowing this wasn't his Amelia Allen.</p><p>"I was," Accord said. "Now I am Harbinger. I work for the Monitor." Barry and Kara groaned. "He sent me thinking you might not take to him so well. It's time."</p><p>"Time…?" Kara and Barry said, even though they knew.</p><p>"That," Accord pointed to the sky outside the balcony, "is not just here. It's all over the multiverse. It's Crisis. The Infinite Crisis has begun."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Post Chapter Note 1: I know it's not the longest and didn't have that much fluff, but it is the couple and plot you voted for. I hope you enjoyed.</p><p>Post Chapter Note 2: Yes, Crisis is coming but NOT in this story. Crisis will be three different stories posted up between myself and Sigma's account, but not for another two weeks. I have two special Bounties to come first, so Sigma can catch up, edit, and write.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Comment and/or kudos</p><p>Karry Master OUT!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>